The Sidwell Mystery
by drjamband
Summary: Seeley Booth is a new student at a prestigious Quaker school in DC.  He quickly befriends Temperance, Angela, and Jack, and finds he fits in well.  But what will the gang do when a crime is committed at the school?  AU.  T for language.  Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

hey guys! this is my first AU fic. hope you all enjoy and don't hesitate to review!

thanks to **laffers **and **trussell** for their help!

* * *

"Mr. Hodgins, would you like to explain to me why there are bugs ALL OVER THIS FLOOR?"

"Ms. Brennan, why is Mr. Sullivan's nose bleeding?"

"Mr. Booth, why is Mr. Stires clutching his face in agony?"

"Ms. Montenegro, why is Miss Bryar's locker PAINTED SHUT?"

Jack snickered. Temperance was fuming. Booth didn't look up. Angela bit her lip.

"Saturday detention. ALL OF YOU!"

Angela was dragging her messenger bag out the passenger side of her Jeep just as Jack pulled up in his Ferrari. "Hey, Angie," he shouted out of the convertible.

"Ugh, get lost," Angela said, her half-purple, half-black hair obscuring some of her face.

"Aw, don't be like that, baby," Jack said, catching up to Angela and putting his arm around her.

She shrugged him off. "What are you even doing here?"

"You don't wanna know," Jack responded, wiggling his eyebrows. Once inside the library, they plopped down at a table.

"Um, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Tempe's gonna sit here, so you might wanna move over there," Angela told him, pointing to the empty seat next to Tim Sullivan, whose nose was bruised and crooked. Jack started to snort, but moved when Angela gave him a scathing glare.

"Nerd," Sully said.

"Asshole," Jack replied.

"Uhh is this detention?"

Angela whistled. "It sure is, honey. What's your name, sweetheart?"

He blushed and took the seat behind her. "Booth," he mumbled.

Angela turned around and took in his appearance. He was wearing faded jeans and an old Flyers sweatshirt. "I'm Angela," she said, and they shook hands.

Booth leaned back and decided to settle in for the few hours ahead. Sighing and looking around, he saw a kid with huge blue eyes and unbelievably curly hair sulking next to another kid with a broken nose. Looking up, he saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen walk in. She wore jeans, a tank top under a button-down shirt, and low-top Converse sneakers. Her long auburn hair was pulled into a ponytail and she carried a navy blue backpack on one shoulder.

"Hey, Temp. Saved you a seat."

"Thanks, Ange," she replied, plopping down next to her friend.

"You didn't seriously bring work, did you?" Angela asked.

"I'm being detained against my will. I might as well get some work done," Temperance countered, pulling out a book titled _Anatomy and Physiology: The Unity of Form and Function_. "Besides, you brought work too."

Angela glanced at her bag and laughed. "Art isn't work, sweetie."

"What is it then?" Booth said from behind them.

"Oh my God I forgot! Booth, this is Temperance. Tempe, this is Booth."

Temperance gave him a critical once-over. "You're new here?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. I…just moved here," he managed to get out. He was so nervous talking to her.

"How are you liking it here at Sidwell Friends? I mean, apart from you getting detention."

She was smiling and he smiled too. "It's pretty good."

"Alright, delinquents, listen up! You have two bathroom breaks and a lunch break. Each one of you better sit here and think about why you're here, and how you can make up for whatever you've done. I'll be back," the principal told them, turning and striding out with a purpose.

Jack flipped him off when his back was turned. "Bourgeois, authoritative moron."

"Save it, Jack," Angela said.

"So you think he seriously has some reasonable, _actual_ authority over us?"

Angela rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you start worrying more about yourself and less about authority?" Sully asked.

"Maybe you should worry about what _I'll_ do to _you_. I have ants that can give you bites so painful you'll want to kill yourself," Jack snarled.

"Take your own advice, Jack," Sully replied, pushing Jack out of his chair. "Hey, Tempe," he said, smirking.

"Shove it up your ass, Sully," she shot back.

"Dick," Angela said.

After an hour of sitting around getting a stiff back, Tempe got up, stretched, and sat next to Booth. "Gum?" she asked.

"Sure," Booth said, taking the blue stick and folding it into his mouth.

"So, you're new." Booth nodded. "You look familiar. Where ya from?"

"Philly."

"Huh. Cool. Well, you still look familiar."

Angela spun around. "Oh my God! Duh, Tempe! He's in our World Religions class!"

"Right! I find that class very informative."

"Uh, yeah, me too," Booth replied nervously.

"Lunch break!" the principal announced over the PA.

"Come on, Booth, let's eat," Temperance said, pulling him over to the statue in the middle of the floor.

"I, uh…I didn't bring any lunch."

"That's OK," Temperance said happily, pulling an extra sandwich out of her bag.

"Oh, uh, OK," Booth said, accepting it along with a strawberry yogurt and a juice box.

"Uh, sweetie? Why do you have two lunches?" Angela asked as she and the other two boys joined them.

"Oh, my 'mom' packed two."

"Why?" Angela asked.

"She doesn't know you're here, does she?" Jack asked, his eyes widening.

Temperance laughed. "No. They think I'm at your house, Ange."

"Why are you here?" Booth asked. "I mean, what'd you do?"

"I broke that asshole's nose," she responded, pointing at Sully.

"What'd he do to you?" Booth asked, his concern causing Angela to smirk knowingly.

"He called me a cheating whore," Temperance answered simply. Booth looked uncomfortable. "We never dated." He was relieved. "Your parents mad?" she asked.

"Uh, I live with my grandfather. And yeah, I have extra chores. And I have to do like a million Hail Marys for penance."

"Bummer," Angela said. "My dad's just mad at the school. So no worries, Tempe, he won't rat you out to Patti and Mark."

"Patti and Mark?" Booth asked.

"My foster parents," Temperance explained, waving her index finger in the air in a circular motion and rolling her eyes. "So what'd ya do, Ange?"

Angela snickered, then laughed. "I…I…" she started, then motioned Jack closer.

Jack burst out laughing next to Angela. "She…she waited til Catherine Bryar was in the shower," he breathed, "then she…she…she painted her locker shut!" he wailed.

Booth and Temperance burst out laughing, leaning on each other for support. "What about you, Boothy?" Angela asked.

"Oh, I, um…I punched Michael Stires in the face." The girls and Jack high-fived him. Sully sulked by the statue.

"Good one," Angela said.

"Yeah, he's a pompous jerk," Jack said. "I put beetles in Gilbert's classroom," he said, smiling.

"So _that's_ what happened!" Angela said. "Tessa came out of AP French with a beetle down her bra." Jack, Angela, and Temperance burst out laughing and Booth smiled.

"So," Temperance started once they had calmed down, "I'm sure Booth's not your real name. I mean, it's not your first name, is it? Unless your parents were really eclectic or something, which is cool."

Booth smiled as Temperance's ponytail swayed. "No, but…"

"But what?" she asked.

"My first name's kind of embarrassing."

"It can't be worse than Temperance." Booth gave her a look. "Oh, come on, just tell me."

"OK," Booth acquiesced, and they leaned towards each other. "Seeley," he whispered.

Temperance put her lips close to his ear in return. "I like it," she whispered back.

The door slammed as the principal walked in again. "You better be thinking about how you're all going to make up for what you've done." Everyone cleaned up their trash and went back to sitting at their tables.

"Hey!" Sully shouted, and Angela, Booth, and Temperance looked over to see Jack on top of Sully, punching him in the arm.

"Oh my God, Jack, what are you doing?" Angela asked, wincing as Sully slapped him in the face.

"He said…he said…that you're a rich slut who dates guys for your own satisfaction and he wouldn't be surprised if you were pregnant!" Jack shouted.

"What the hell?" Angela shrieked, running among the shelves of books.

"Come on, Jack," Booth said, prying the surprisingly strong, curly-headed kid off the jock. "Go talk to her," he advised as Jack wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Ha!" Sully laughed. "What are you gonna do about it?" he asked Booth. Booth didn't answer; he just stood there seething, cracking his knuckles again and again. "What are you, some kind of idiot? What do you even have going for you? Your clothes are old, you have no friends, and you're stupid."

Booth clenched his jaw. "Yeah, so my clothes aren't fancy, I'm new, and I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed, but at least I'm not a total dick." For good measure, Booth spit in Sully's face. "Hey look, detention's over," he remarked, walking back to Temperance.

"So," she started, "what are we going to do to remedy our situations?"

They looked back at Sully, who was slouched on the floor. "I think we've done enough," Booth said as they walked out together.


	2. Chapter 2

**a bit about Booth's fair city of Philadelphia =)**

* * *

2

"Damn," Booth whispered, hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Temperance asked.

"Oh, nothing. My pops must have taken my brother to football practice. I'll just try again soon."

"No way! I'll take you home."

"Really?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, it's no problem. Come on." Temperance led Booth to her gold Chevy with the Dave Matthews Band sticker on the back. "So where am I going?" she asked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Booth swallowed, slightly embarrassed. "Shipley Terrace," he told her. "Sorry it's kind of far."

"Don't worry about it." Temperance smiled at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. "So, what brings you to DC?"

"Um, well, my pops moved us here for a change of scenery, I guess you'd call it." Temperance nodded. "Our neighborhood in Philly was pretty rough," Booth continued. He didn't know why, but opening up to her seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

"Isn't all of Philadelphia kind of rough?" she asked him.

"Um, no, some parts are good. Like the Main Line and stuff."

"Based on your statement that your neighborhood was rough, I guess you didn't live there," Temperance remarked.

"Uh, no," Booth laughed. "We lived in this neighborhood called Grays Ferry. It was nice because it was on the river but the housing wasn't too great."

"Wouldn't riverfront properties call for nicer homes?" Temperance asked as she made a right turn.

Booth shrugged. "Well, they tried making the complexes nicer, but it kind of sectioned people off. It wasn't just that neighborhood, though. But Will Smith grew up in this neighborhood near me, so that's cool I guess."

"In West Philadelphia, born and raised," Temperance started singing, and Booth joined in, laughing. "So, are there Quaker schools in Philadelphia?" she asked once they caught their breath.

"Uh, yeah, a couple," Booth answered. "But I went to Catholic school."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep. West Philadelphia Catholic High School," he said with a small smile.

"That sounds like a mouthful," Temperance remarked, starting to drive on the streets that constituted Booth's neighborhood.

Booth laughed. "Yeah, that's why we called it West Catholic."

"Oh. That makes sense," Temperance said after a pause.

The car was quiet. "You've always lived here?" Booth asked.

Temperance paused. "Um, no, I lived in Burtonsville, in Maryland. It's like 45 minutes away. But then my foster parents lived here, so I just decided to come here, start over in a way."

Booth nodded. "Oh, this is my house," he said after a pause and pointed to a row house. Temperance pulled up to the driveway. "Um, you wanna come in?" he asked, always the gentleman.

"Um, I would really like to, but I have to go home to do chores," she said, sticking her tongue out and crossing her eyes. Booth laughed. "But here's my number. Call me anytime."

"Thanks," Booth said, taking the paper with her number and smiling sheepishly. "Maybe we can do something tomorrow after I get home from church."

"Sounds good." She smiled. "Bye, Booth."

"Bye, Temperance. Wait!" he called as she pulled out of the driveway. He ran to the open passenger side window. "You need a nickname."

"A nickname? Why?"

"Your name's too long."

She shrugged. "So just call me Tempe, or Temp. That's what Angela calls me."

Booth shook his head. "No, those are too obvious. Plus they're already taken. I wanna think of something new." Suddenly his face lit up. "I got it: Bones."

"Bones?" she asked.

"Yeah, 'cause you like bones."

"How do you know I like bones?"

"The first book you took out today was an anatomy book. _And_ you turned right to the middle of the book to look at skeleton pictures. It's the beginning of the year—you ain't there yet," he explained.

She nodded once. "You have excellent observational skills."

He smiled at her praise. "Bye, Bones," he said as she pulled away.

"Bye, _Seeley_," she said back.


	3. Chapter 3

**a bit about both their pasts =)**

* * *

3

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey. It's Booth."

"Hey, Booth! What's up?"

"Well, um, I just got home from church and Pops said I could take his car…you wanna do something?"

"Yeah, totally. Let me just tell Patti where I'm going." He heard her yell that she was going out with a friend, followed by a few "yeah"s and an "I don't know." "OK, I'm good to go."

"OK, what's your address?" She gave him his address and he scribbled it down before hanging up and grabbing the car keys. Inside the car, he turned the air conditioner up on high to counter his profuse sweating due to nervousness. The entire 25 minutes he wiped his hands on his jeans repeatedly. He'd never been that nervous before. Back home he was a lady's man, one of those kids everyone knew or at least had heard of. Here, he was no one. He had three real friends, and he stuck out big time with his old jeans and sneakers and his overall uncertainty.

The kids at Sidwell knew each other and _had_ known each other for years. They all knew their place and oozed confidence. They flew down the hallways, yelling to friends and waving to teachers, while he trudged from classroom to classroom with his hands in his pockets and his eyes glued to the linoleum floor.

Finally he pulled up to Temperance's house and swallowed in nervousness. The house was _huge_—it was Queen Anne style, with big picture windows and old shutters. His grandfather's old Toyota Camry looked out of place in the upscale Cleveland Park neighborhood.

He was debating whether to hide the car under a tree when Temperance came bounding out of the house. She was wearing a tank top and a chunky necklace, which dipped just under the neckline of the tank top. Booth's saliva production increased tenfold. She wore shorts that looked like they used to be jeans and black high-top Converse sneakers.

"Hi, Booth. You look handsome," she commented as she slid into the passenger seat. He had kept the white polo he wore to church, exchanging his slacks for jeans and his dress shoes for the pair of Nike Shox he'd been wearing since ninth grade.

Suddenly his mouth was dry. "Thanks. You look nice too." She smiled. He was done for. "So, Bones, where to?"

She smirked. "Does anyone call you Seeley?"

"My brother, Jared. That's it."

"You don't like it," she stated.

"Not really. It sounds nice when you say it though." They smiled at each other. "So where you wanna go?" he asked.

"We could go to Tony Cheng's; they have the best dim sum. And we could go to Montrose Park."

He chuckled at how excited she was. "Sounds fun, Bones."

They got their food and sat down in the park to eat. "So you're really gonna call me Bones?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said happily. "I think it's cool."

She thought for a moment then nodded. "OK. As long as you're the only one who calls me it."

"Isn't that really up to you?" he asked, cracking open a fortune cookie.

"I suppose," she said, opening a cookie as well.

"What's yours say?" he asked.

"'You are about to embark on a most delightful journey!' Lucky numbers 6, 7, 20, 23, 26, 38." Booth laughed. "What about yours?" she asked.

"Now, if I tell you it won't come true," he said.

"But I told you mine!"

"Next time you should read the rules before you play the game."

She thought for a moment then lunged at him, catching him off guard. She was on top of him as he held the slip of paper over his head. "Ha!" she yelled triumphantly as she snatched it away. "'There is a true and sincere friendship between you both.' That's nice," she said, smiling at him.

"What're my lucky numbers?" he asked.

"4, 9, 14, 22, 33, 46."

"I'll keep that in mind when I play the lotto," he remarked jokingly. They stood and walked along an old cobblestone path. "Do you have to be home a certain time?" he asked once they had walked in silence for a while.

"No," she chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing….It's just…my foster parents don't really do that much parenting."

Booth shrugged. "You seem to have turned out OK."

"I've only lived with them since I started high school."

He opened his mouth to say more, but all that came out was, "Oh."

"It's OK, you can ask."

"Ask what?"

"What happened to my parents."

"Oh, I, uh, I didn't want to, you know…pry."

"It's OK. They left home when I was fifteen. Then a few weeks later my brother, Russ, left too. Then I went into foster care, bounced around, then Patti and Mark adopted me." He nodded. She must have felt terrible when she found out her parents had left her. And her brother leaving her too just put the icing on the loneliness cake.

"My dad left too," he suddenly said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. My pops kicked him out." Her eyes widened slightly. "He, um, walked in on my dad hitting me."

"Oh, Booth. That's awful," Temperance said softly, putting her hand on his arm.

Booth shook his head. "He was a son of a bitch, but I'm OK. Mom gave us to Pops that night; didn't want us to be there when Dad got back." They shared a slightly sad, knowing smile, and Booth thought that Temperance probably needed someone to take care of her, and, more importantly, to love her. However, he was still too nervous to make a move.

They drove to Dairy Queen and sat on a bench outside, Booth eating his cone and Temperance eating her Blizzard. "Bones, you're dripping."

"What?" she asked, then looked down to see vanilla ice cream dotting her legs. "Ahh, I need napkins." Booth handed some to her and she wiped her legs. "Here, you have some chocolate on your nose." Without a second's pause she reached up and wiped the ice cream off the tip of his nose. They stopped for a second and stared, blinking, before Booth smiled shyly and Temperance followed suit.

After they finished, Booth drove back to Temperance's house and dropped her off. Opening his door, he got out to walk her to her door.

"You know you don't have to walk me up. I mean, it's right there."

He smiled. "I know."

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time," she said when they were at her door.

"Me too." He gathered his courage and leaned in, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Bones," he whispered onto her skin.

"Goodnight, Seeley," she responded, and her lips ached to touch his.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"So how was your weekend, Temp?" Angela asked as she stood by Temperance's locker on Monday.

"It was very good. On Saturday I worked on my college application and on Sunday I spent the day with Booth."

"You what?"

Temperance sighed. "On Saturday I worked on my-."

"No, no," Angela cut her off. "You spent Sunday with Booth?"

"Yes."

"The entire day."

"Well, no, not the whole 24 hours."

"You know what I mean," Angela said seriously.

"Yes, I did. We ate in the park and went to Dairy Queen."

"Cute. Did he put the moves on you?"

"What moves? Are you talking about dancing? Because we didn't go dancing. Angela, haven't you been listening?"

"Woah, woah, Temp, chill. Did he, you know, kiss you or anything?"

Temperance acquired a faint blush. "On the cheek," she said quietly.

Angela emitted a controlled squeal. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Uh-huh," Temperance replied, not wanting to get caught up in Angela's antics. "So what'd you do?" she asked, changing the subject somewhat.

"Well, on Saturday Jack picked me up from work and we went to this concert at one of those new underground indie places, and on Sunday he came over and met my dad."

"Wow, I thought you hated Jack," Temperance remarked.

"No. Well, I did. I mean, I always thought he was weird, you know? With his bugs and creepy crawlies. But he's really sweet and funny. He's, like, a genius."

Temperance laughed. "So, did he put the moves on you?" she asked, repeating Angela's question.

"Big time," Angela replied, wiggling her eyebrows. Both of them laughed.

"Hey, girls, what's so funny?" Jack asked, coming to a halt next to Angela.

Temperance and Angela looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. "Nothing," Angela responded, and both girls giggled again.

"Soooo, anyway," Jack continued, "I'm having a party this Friday night at the house. Starts at eight, no alcohol."

Temperance rolled her eyes and laughed. "Jack, I would think you'd know us better than that."

"Yeah, but who I don't know is the entire football team."

"Ugh, true," Angela said.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go," Temperance said as she hefted her backpack from the floor.

"See ya, Temp," Angela waved.

"Oh, hey, Tempe, can you tell Booth about the party in case I don't see him?" Jack asked.

"Sure, no problem," Temperance said as she made her way to Calculus.

"Five bucks says they hook up at the party," Jack said.

"You're on," Angela said, and they shared a kiss to seal the deal before class.

Temperance and Booth were crammed into their desks in the back of World Religions while Angela sat further down the row. Their teacher's name was Mrs. Williams, but she liked everyone to call her by her first name, Barb. Barb's love and passion for the subject was infectious, and almost everyone did well in her class. About halfway into her lecture about the division of India and Pakistan, Temperance quietly ripped a page out of her notebook and scribbled a note to Booth.

**Party at Jack's this Friday at 8. You busy?**

Booth glanced at the note and took a break from drawing his map of India and Pakistan to answer.

**No, I'm free. =)**

**Good, I'll pick you up at 7:45. You have very nice handwriting, btw.**

**Sounds good. And thanks. It wasn't that hard to get handwriting this neat—just took years of nuns slapping me on the hand with rulers.**

Temperance covered a giggle and was about to respond when Barb interrupted them. "Miss Brennan, is there something you would like to share with the class? That note, perhaps?" Temperance sighed and handed the piece of paper over. Barb quickly read it and gave it back to Temperance. "For the record, Mr. Booth, you do have very nice handwriting." Nothing more was said on the matter.


	5. Chapter 5

**thank you to everyone who reviewed/added! hope you continue to enjoy!**

* * *

5

Temperance arrived at Booth's house at 7:47. "Fashionably late, I see," he remarked as he slid into the passenger seat.

She laughed. "Have to keep up with my high society reputation," she joked, then realized it probably wasn't a joke to him. "Oh, sorry."

"For what?" he asked, her question snapping him out of his outfit-induced trance.

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head.

Booth went back to surreptitiously looking at her outfit. Her shirt was a simple one, but it accentuated her breasts. He'd be sure to send Dickie's brand a thank you note. She wore jeans that started just below her hips and made her legs look like they went all the way up to Canada. He thought that he didn't want anyone but him to be able to see her in that outfit. His hands curled into fists.

Booth really started sweating when they pulled up to Jack's mansion. The word "house" was a gigantic understatement—even "mansion" wasn't the right description. The residence had a tiled driveway that circled around a small garden. There were large double doors at the front that, truthfully, were mostly window. There were at least two chimneys and there was also a large guest house and a gazebo attached. Booth released a shuddering breath.

"You OK?" Temperance asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Booth breathed. "Just a little nervous."

"Don't worry, I'll be with you," she replied, smiling.

"You will? I mean, won't you want to hang out with your other friends?"

"Look, the whole school ends up coming to these parties, and I always hang out with Angela and Jack and maybe a few other people."

Booth nodded and they got out and walked to the door. "Jack's parents must be pretty lenient to let him have these parties."

Temperance stopped. "Um, there's something you should know." Booth turned his head towards her. "When Jack was ten, his parents died in a terrible accident. They left him their company, but he's not old enough to head it up, so he lets his Board of Directors take care of it. He lives here with Samson, his…well, he's his butler, I guess. But he's also his guardian."

"No other family?" Booth asked.

Temperance shrugged. "He said he has an aunt and uncle out in California somewhere." Booth nodded. "Shall we?" she asked, putting her hand on the door handle.

"We shall," Booth replied, and they walked in together.

The house was crowded and noisy. Rap music blasted on the surround sound stereos while people milled about, talking, eating, and dancing. "Guys! Hey!" Jack said, shimmying his way to the doorway. "Glad you could come!" he shouted over the music. "Angela's here somewhere….Oh, there she is!" he said, pointing. He then led them to Angela and the boy she was talking to, a short kid with shaggy black hair and a baby face.

"Hey, guys!" she shouted, hugging them both.

"Guys, this is my cousin from California, Zack! Zack, this is Booth and Tempe. She's a genius like me and you." They all shook hands and Booth went to get himself and Temperance sodas. They talked with Zack for a long time, and found out he was a senior at a high school in California and was interested in bones. He and Temperance talked bone anomalies and other anatomy-related subjects that the other three didn't understand. They went off to play Mario Kart on Wii for two hours before their fingers got tired from pushing the buttons on the controllers.

Booth plopped himself down on the first step of the seemingly never-ending staircase and put the Coca-Cola bottle to his lips. "Hey," Temperance greeted as she plopped down next to him. "Sorry I left you."

Booth smiled. "Don't apologize. I had fun with Jack and Angela. And it looks like you had fun with Zack," he said, nodding to Zack, who was standing in the corner with Angela.

"Our conversation was intellectually stimulating, but…" she looked down shyly, "I have a lot more fun with you."

Booth smiled and put his arm around her. "Same here, Bones."

* * *

Jack and Angela stood on the other side of the room. "Looks like it's about to go _down_," Jack said, eyes drifting to look at the couple through the haze of people. Temperance moved in closer when Booth's hand moved to her back, but both stopped their conversation and looked up when Sully approached them.

* * *

"Tempe, c'mere," Sully said, winking.

"Get lost, Sully."

"I know where we can get lost to." Booth stood up menacingly. Sully laughed. "You again?" He looked down and saw Booth's hand clenched into a fist. "You wanna fight? Come on, then."

Booth could feel Temperance's hand wrapped around his t-shirt. "I'm not going to fight you, Sully," he said stonily.

Sully scoffed. "Oh don't be so sanctimonious." He waggled his eyebrows at Temperance and saw Booth swallow. "Philistine," he commented derisively.

Booth rolled his eyes. "No, I'm a Catholic."

Sully cackled and went to grab Temperance, but Booth blocked his way and shoved him lightly in the chest. Sully reared back, and when he did Jack tackled him and Zack opened the front door. "Get the FUCK out of my house!" Jack screamed, throwing Sully out the door. He and Zack high-fived, and they walked back to the group by the stairs. "Sorry, guys. You alright?" Jack asked. Everyone nodded.

"You should really let me beat him up, Jack," Booth said, and they all laughed.

Jack's eyes caught Peyton Perrotta and Michael Stires making out on the landing of the staircase, and they were slowly making their way towards one of the numerous bedrooms. "Oh, Christ in Heaven," he said. "I gotta go set the ground rules for sex in this house." He darted past them and up the stairs.

After a few minutes Jack came down. "They doin' it?" Angela asked.

"No, thank God. I don't know how many more times I can give that 'change the sheets' speech before it stops having its mood-killing effects."

Booth blushed and Temperance snorted in amusement, then yawned and leaned her head on Booth's shoulder. "You wanna go home?" Booth asked. She nodded against his shoulder. "OK. Come on." He pulled her up and they said their goodbyes. Booth pulled her tight to his side as they walked out to her car.

"If they're not together by the end of the night, my hope in love is lost," Angela remarked as she and Jack watched Booth and Temperance walked out.

* * *

"Come on, Bones, give me the keys."

"I'm fine," she mumbled. "I can drive."

"Bones, you're almost asleep. Now give me the keys." No response. "Don't make me use my ninja powers."

"No such thing as ninjas," she mumbled as he reached into her jeans pocket and took the keys.

The drive was silent, and her house wasn't far from Jack's. "Wake up, Bones," he whispered when they were there. "Bones, hey," he said again, shaking her shoulder lightly. She only shifted to lean more heavily on him. He leaned his head down and ever so slightly brushed his lips against hers. She blinked, looked up at him, and blushed. "We're home," he said softly.

She nodded and they walked to her door. "Goodnight, Seeley," she sighed.

"Goodnight, Bones." He leaned down and she pulled him in, kissing him hard on the mouth. They smiled and their noses brushed before Booth stepped back. "I should be going," he said regretfully. "I'll see you Sunday?" he asked.

She nodded. "See you Sunday."


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed/favorited/added lol. i hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

* * *

6

"Hello?" he asked sleepily into the phone.

"Do you have my car?" she asked.

_Leave it to Bones to be blunt_, he thought. "Um, yeah."

"Did you…did you drive me home last night?"

"Yup."

"And was I pretty much asleep?"

"Yup."

"And did I…did I kiss you?"

"Yes." She blushed. "And I kissed you back." He heard her breathy laugh over the phone.

"Listen, I have to go to the county office to give them some stupid update on my foster life, but I'll just have Patti take me and I'll see you tomorrow."

"No!" he shouted. "I mean, no. I'll drop the car off now."

"Booth, no, that's not-."

"I'm leaving now, Bones," he said, smiling.

"Booth, I'll just-."

"See you soon."

"Booth!"

"Bye."

* * *

He pulled up at her door and got out. "You wanna come?" she asked. "Because I have to be there in like ten minutes."

"Uh, yeah, sure," he said, and they made their way towards the county office.

"Will you wait in the lobby for me?" she asked.

"Of course, Bones."

"Sorry, it's just…I do these every six months but they always make me nervous."

"Don't apologize," he said soothingly.

She nodded. "It's just…I'm always afraid they're gonna say I'm not good enough, send me back. I can't let that happen again."

Booth grabbed her shoulders. "Listen to me right now. Anyone who tells you that you're not good enough is stupid." She looked away. "No, look at me." She obeyed. "Those people who have said that, they're idiots. You're amazing, Bones, and you're more than good enough. You're _too_ good."

She shook her head and smiled in a self-deprecating manner. "Why are you telling me all this? Is it because you want me to feel better? I'll be fine, Booth, I've done this before."

"I'm telling you because it's the truth." She searched his eyes and found only sincerity.

She nodded once and smiled. "I like the truth."

He led her in and took a seat on the bench in the lobby while she walked into a back room. "So, Temperance, how are you doing?" the woman behind the desk asked.

"I'm fine," Temperance answered, examining her nails. There were kids at desks all around, some small, some her age, some scared, some bored like her.

"Your grades have been very consistent," the woman remarked.

"Uh-huh," Temperance responded.

"Are the Gibsons treating you well?"

"Yep."

"Nothing unusual to report?"

"Nope."

"So what do you do in your free time?"

Temperance sighed and looked at the woman. "Go to parties, study, hang out with my friends."

"Hmm. These parties…do you drink? Do drugs?"

"No."

"I see you got a detention recently. Why?"

"I punched someone in the face. He called me a cheating whore. I didn't cheat on him. We never even dated. I believe that is enough about my personal life, so if there's nothing else…."

"Just one more thing, Temperance: I know these are annoying for you, but in six months it'll be your last one. You'll be an adult and on your own."

Temperance stopped in shock and blinked. "Yeah. Whatever." She power walked out the door and blinked back tears as she met Booth's eyes.

"What's wrong, Bones?" he asked softly as he met her stride.

"Nothing." She tried not to cry but she couldn't hold her tears in and starting sobbing halfway to the door. Booth led her outside so they could talk. "The lady….Well, everything was fine until she told me that soon I'd be…I'd be…on my own!" she wailed.

He hugged her tight and stroked her hair. He knew she'd been on her own and it had been terrible. And although she took good care of herself, he knew she felt like adults were abandoning her…again. "Shh, Bones, shh," Booth soothed. "It's OK. Everything's OK." She gripped him tighter. "You're never gonna be alone, Bones," he said softly. She looked up at him and sniffed. He knew that maybe it was crazy, he'd known her less than a month, but he knew he'd never leave her. He'd follow her anywhere, do anything for her. Yeah, it sounded cliché, but love was kinda like that sometimes. _Wait, did I just think "love"?_ he asked himself. _No time to think about it now_. He shook his head and looked at her. "I know promises probably don't mean much to you, because they don't mean much to me either, but trust me when I say that I will do everything in my power to never leave you. I'll always be here, Bones. Whatever you need, whenever you need it, I'm here."

"Thank you," she whispered into his chest. He hugged her tighter and kissed her hair, comforting her until she was ready to go home.


	7. Chapter 7

**thank you so much for the response to this story! hope you continue to enjoy!**

* * *

7

"Thanks again for yesterday," Temperance said as they drove in Pops' Camry towards the Reflecting Pool.

"No worries, Bones. I'm just glad you didn't have to come out alone," Booth told her. She smiled. Minutes later they parked in a lot not far from the Mall. "Stay here," Booth said.

Temperance stayed seated and watched as Booth went around to her side and opened her door. "I could've done that myself," she said, rolling her eyes and joining him outside.

"I know," he smirked. They walked together towards the Reflecting Pool and sat down on the concrete around it. They stuck their bare feet in the cool water because, legal or not, it was hot out. Temperance leaned her head on Booth's shoulder, and he tensed for a minute before relaxing.

"It's so beautiful," Temperance commented.

"Yeah," Booth said, kissing her head, "beautiful."

Temperance picked her head up and looked at Booth, who blushed and turned his head away. "Booth?"

"Hmmm," he answered, still embarrassed and looking at his feet moving slowly in the water.

"Seeley," she said.

He had to look at her. "What?" he asked softly.

She paused to think. "I, um…don't really know how to put this, so…"

"I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have pushed you," Booth broke in. "We can just be friends, I won't feel bad." She was staring at him with her mouth open. "Really, Bones, it's OK."

Temperance found her voice. "I don't want to be just friends."

Booth wasn't sure what she meant, and he didn't want to get his hopes up. "What?" he asked again.

"Look, I've never, um, I've never done this before, but…I guess I…." She blushed.

"You like me?" he asked as he bent his closer.

"Yes," she whispered shyly.

He smiled. "Bones?"

"Yes?"

"I like you too." They both leaned in and kissed, softly at first, until they both decided to open their mouths at the same time. Booth groaned as he felt her tongue inside his mouth. Hearing Booth's groan made Temperance want more, and she pulled her feet out of the water and faced him on her knees, pulling him closer by the back of his neck.

Finally they broke apart, all panting and swollen lips. "That was…" Temperance started.

"No good?" Booth asked.

"Amazing."

Booth smiled. "I thought so too."

"So does this mean we're…?"

"If you want it to."

"I want it to."

"Me too." They both laughed and Booth pulled her to sit between his legs, feet back to dangling in the water.


	8. Chapter 8

**thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

8

The gang was seated in the auditorium with the rest of the school for weekly announcements. Booth shifted in his seat and rubbed his backside. "You'd think with all the money this school has they would replace these wooden seats. My ass really hurts." Temperance let out a snort and Booth smiled playfully at her.

"Just a reminder that Peer Mediation meets Thursday in Mrs. van Clarke's room," someone announced.

"We know," Hodgins said quietly. "You meet _every Thursday_. This is a waste of time."

"Mmhmm," Angela muttered while sketching.

"I'm with ya, man," Booth told him.

"Seniors," the guidance counselor started, but was cut off by a loud cheer from the senior class. "This Friday is Bring Your Parent to School Day. Your advisors should have given you the guest form, so please turn it in by Thursday after sports practices. This also extends to legal guardians as well. Have a nice day." And with that, everyone heaved their backpacks off the floor and ran to the last few minutes of advisor time, hoping to grab some food from the few advisors that brought any.

* * *

"So," Jack said as he slid into a seat at lunch time. "Anyone else gonna skip this Friday?"

Angela shook her head. "Art Studio test."

"You have tests in that class?" Jack asked.

"Sometimes."

"I thought you weren't supposed to have tests on days with events," Temperance said as she speared a grape.

Angela shrugged. "That's not stopping Mrs. Marcus."

"Anyone else?" Jack asked.

"I could," Temperance said, "but I really hate missing school."

"Nerd," Angela commented, nudging her friend.

Jack shook his head like a wet dog. "How about you, Booth?"

"Pops won't let me unless I'm really sick. If he found out I cut…I might never see you guys again," he laughed, and was joined by everyone else.

"Fine," Jack relented. "I'll stay. But I'm not happy about it." Everyone slid into silence until Temperance stood up to take her plate back.

"That all you gonna eat, Bones?" Booth asked.

She shrugged. "I don't really need to eat that much."

Booth's eyes widened. "You're thin as a twig!"

"If I really _were_ thin as a twig, I'd be dead."

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Angela asked Jack.

"Yup. But what I'd _like_ to be seeing is you handing me that five dollars you owe me."

Angela rolled her eyes and slapped the money in his hand.

"Come on, Bones, eat something else."

"Fine," she acquiesced, and seated herself in his lap. Picking up his plastic fork, she took a big bite of his mashed potatoes, smiling at him as she chewed them slowly.

"Woah," Booth said. "Did you just eat my mashed potatoes?" She nodded. "I'm gonna need those back." She shook her head. He leaned in and kissed her, running his tongue across her lips, but she still wouldn't open her mouth. She swallowed the potatoes and he bit her bottom lip roughly. She gasped and he flicked his tongue inside, withdrawing it before she could do anything. "See how it feels when you don't get what you want?" he questioned wickedly. They were lost staring at each other until the lunch duty kids came and started washing their table.

"I think we need to spend a little time in the janitor's closet," Angela said to Jack while fanning herself as they walked to their lockers.

"How's Friday sound?" he asked. She winked.

* * *

The week was unbelievably busy. The teachers had the art kids making welcome posters, which kept Angela up until 2:30 every morning. Temperance and Jack were cramming for the tests teachers had pushed up, and Booth spent his time procrastinating doing the extra homework that was assigned by playing Wii with Jared.

Friday rolled around surrounded by a general buzz that covered the school like a wet blanket for the four. The parking lot was jammed with parents who didn't know not to park where the buses parked, or that some parking spaces were reserved for teachers. Temperance sighed and finally beat a Chrysler Town & Country (oh, how she loathed vans and the people who rode in them) into a parking space. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she leaned over to Booth, who was sleeping in the passenger seat. "Wake up, Seeley," she said softly while brushing back his hair.

"Hmmm? Woah, 7:55," he remarked, glancing at the clock in the car. "You're never this late."

"Yeah well the parents took every parking spot," she replied while putting her backpack on.

Booth grabbed her hand and she relaxed. "You gonna be OK today?" he asked.

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Yeah. You?"

He tugged her close. "I'll be just fine."

* * *

Six periods later they were all sitting on the benches in the hallway with their chins in their palms. "This sucks," Angela said.

"Stupid Parents Day," Jack said.

"I feel so left out," Temperance said.

"Same," the other three agreed.

"I wish we could leave," Booth remarked.

"Wait," Jack started. "Do you guys have gym after lunch?" The three friends nodded. "They're giving us a free for gym, and then we all have last period free today. We should be able to go."

"I _wish_," Angela answered. "Mr. James is so hard core. He'll probably make us think about kickball all period." Jack and Booth laughed.

"It's not like he could tell if you weren't," Temperance said.

"It was a joke, Temp," Angela said with good humor.

"Oh," Temperance replied, smiling shyly.

"So…who wants to ask Mr. Glenn?" Angela asked

"Not it!" Temperance, Jack, and Angela shouted simultaneously.

"Oh, damn," Booth said, caught unawares.

"It's OK, Boothy, Mr. G doesn't bite," Angela told him.

"Bones?" Booth asked, looking at her.

"Sorry, I don't wanna do it," she laughed.

Booth sighed and slapped his hands on his knees, standing up and making his way to the main office.

"Can I help you, honey?" the secretary asked.

"Yeah, um, is Mr. Glenn in his office? I just have a question."

"Sure, sweetheart," the secretary answered warmly.

Booth took another deep breath and knocked on the open door. "Come in," he heard.

"Um, Mr. Glenn?"

Mr. Glenn smiled. "What can I do for you son?"

"Um, I'm Seeley Booth, and-."

"Seeley, of course!" Mr. Glenn interrupted enthusiastically, reaching over his desk and shaking Booth's hand. "I figured as much seeing as I didn't recognize you. The school is small everyone's bound to know everyone."

Seeley nodded. "It's nice," he said genuinely. "I wanted to ask, well, it's the parents thing today and…well, some of us couldn't bring any parents or anything, and we have two frees before the end of the day, and, well…can we leave? Even if one free is gym?"

Mr. Glenn nodded in understanding. "Of course, Seeley. Just tell whoever else is leaving to sign out on the clipboard."

Booth released a shaky breath. "Thank you, Mr. Glenn."

"Call me Mr. G, Seeley." Booth nodded and signed himself out.

"So?" Angela asked as Booth sat down on the bench.

Booth couldn't hide his smile. "Go sign out."

Angela and Jack ran to the office until Mrs. van Clarke yelled at them slow down, at which point they power walked. "Thank you," Temperance whispered, wrapping her arms around Booth's neck.

"I didn't do anything," he laughed.

"You're very brave."

Booth shrugged. "Mr. G is a nice guy."

Temperance shook her head and Booth smiled at how cute she looked. "You didn't know that going in," she argued.

"Sometimes the best thing is taking a chance," he whispered, and they kissed right there on the benches.


	9. Chapter 9

**thank you all for the reviews/adds! i appreciate the comments. was ch 8 not long enough? its just that i started this story a while ago so i kind of cut them off when i think it's a good cliff hanger/"cadence."**

**so i'm putting up 2 chapters because this is a little short. hope you all enjoy and don't be afraid to tell me what you think!**

* * *

9

The gang had gone to the mall and the Reflecting Pool before hanging out at Angela's until dinner. Booth dropped his backpack by the stairs and helped Jared set the table. Jared was chattering on about his day at school when there was a bang on the door, followed by a series of loud, pounding knocks. Both boys started to stand up, but Pops bolted from his chair. "Stay there, boys," he commanded.

"Where are my boys?" they heard. "I know they're here!"

Booth and Jared turned to each other. "Jared, run," Booth whispered. Jared pushed back his chair and started making his way to the stairs.

"STOP!" Jared froze, still responding to those commands after all those years. "Where do you think you're going, boy?" Jared swallowed; he knew better than to lie. "Huh. Well, well, look at you, Seeley. All grown up, I see."

"Leave them alone," Pops warned.

"Now, now, I just want to talk to my boys."

"What do you want?" Booth ground out.

"Oh, come now. Not even a hug for your old man?"

"What do you want?" Booth repeated, slower.

"I want you back."

"Get out," Pops told him.

"They're _my_ boys."

"Legally they're mine, and this is my house. Get out."

The boys' father snorted. "Fine. I'll cut you a deal. I'll take Jared, and you can keep Seeley." He started towards Jared but Booth grabbed him. His father swung his fist but Pops grabbed him by the collar and jerked him backwards.

"Boys, go."

"But, Pops-," Booth started to argue.

"I said go! I'll be fine." Neither of them moved. "I tell you to do something, you do it! Now!"

Booth sprung into action, grabbing Jared and hauling him out the front door and into the Camry. Booth sped down the narrow, one way streets until he was a few blocks away, then parked the car. He unbuckled his seatbelt and reached for his phone, which had fallen under the seat in the rush. "What's this?" he asked himself, pulling out a black duffel bag. Inside was a change of clothes, pajamas, a toothbrush, and cash held together by a rubber band.

"I have one too," Jared remarked, pulling out his own bag.

"Good," Booth answered.

"Are you calling the police?" Jared asked.

"No, Jared." Finally the person on the other end picked up. "Bones. Jared and I need to come over if that's OK."

She could tell he was in trouble by his frantic tone and panting. "Yeah, of course. I'll pick you up."

"No. Don't come near this house, do you hear me? I'm already in the Camry."

"Seeley, what's going on?" she asked worriedly.

Booth took a deep breath before saying the words he feared most. "My dad's back."


	10. Chapter 10

**enjoy! i always appreciate reviews/alerts! thanks again!**

* * *

10

Temperance watched the Camry pull up in her driveway and opened the front door, ushering Booth and Jared inside. "Bones, can he use your shower?" Booth asked.

"Of course."

"Jared, go take your shower," Booth told his brother.

"I'll show you where it is," Temperance offered, leading Jared up the carpeted steps and into the guest bathroom. She came down and found Booth standing in the kitchen, visibly distraught. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked. He shook his head. "Did he…?"

Booth looked at her and took her wrist, putting her palm on his cheek. "No, Bones. He didn't hit me. Or Jared."

Temperance nodded. "Come on, let's take your stuff upstairs." Booth nodded and followed Temperance up the steps and to her room. He watched Temperance fold down her sheets but didn't enter the room. "Oh, Seeley, shoot I'm sorry. I…I can't believe that I assumed-."

"Bones, no, that's not it," Booth cut her off, stepping into the room. "Trust me," he said, and she caught his meaning. "I just...you know, didn't want to waltz in like I owned the place." She smiled just before his phone beeped. Booth sighed. "Pops says he's OK but he doesn't want me and Jared to go home, at least not tonight. If your parents wanna call him I'm sure-."

"They're not here," Temperance told him. "They went to Florida for business. I doubt they're doing much business but whatever. You and Jared stay here as long as you need to."

"Thank you," Booth said softly. He started changing into his pajamas when he noticed his t-shirt was too small. He flipped it around so he could read the front, which said SAINT MONICA BASEBALL. "Woah, this is old. I'm gonna see if Jared has a bigger shirt," he laughed. He walked down the hall to the guest room and knocked on the door. "Jared!"

"Yeah?" Jared asked, opening the door wearing a too-big t-shirt that read SAINT MONICA SCHOOL CLASS OF 2011.

Booth laughed and held up his shirt. "Trade?" Jared nodded and they switched shirts. Booth walked back and noticed his school picture on Temperance's mirror. She followed his gaze and blushed, but he smiled. "Oh, God," Booth suddenly uttered.

"What is it?" Temperance asked worriedly.

He turned panicked eyes to her. "I have a picture of you in my room. What if my dad sees it? He'll know what you look like. He'll try to hurt you. He'll do anything to see me unhappy."

"Seeley, Seeley, calm down," Temperance soothed.

"No, Bones, I can't. I can't relax until he's gone."

"He won't come after me, he doesn't even know who I am. And I won't let him hurt you or Jared."

Booth saw the raw determination in her eyes and nodded. "OK, but don't go near that house. Don't even go in my neighborhood, alright? Not until I say it's OK."

She opened her mouth to argue but thought of a question instead. "How will you get to school? I'll still have to pick you up."

He shook his head. "I'll take the bus. Whatever it takes. I just don't want you near that house. You mean too much to me to let him even get a good look at you," he told her, pulling her closer and kissing her on the temple.

"OK," she whispered simply as she rubbed his back, feeling a few tears on her neck. She hated to agree but she knew it would give him some peace of mind. "Are you ready to go to sleep?" she asked long moments later.

"Yeah," he whispered, and pulled her down and covered them with the blankets. He tugged her as close as he could and held her tight against him as they slipped into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Booth's scream rang out in the still night. Temperance awoke with a start and flipped over. Booth was sitting up and whimpering. Temperance sat next to him and crossed her legs. "Did you have a nightmare?" she asked softly.

He nodded and buried his face in her neck. "He was hitting me," he cried. "And you and Jared were running but not fast enough, and I tried to tell you to go faster, but my mouth was full of blood and-." He stopped as he felt warm blood trickle from inside his cheek where he had been biting.

"Shh," Temperance told him, laying his head in her lap and stroking his hair. He gripped her shin with one hand as he started to fall asleep again. Temperance stretched out her legs and lay down on her back, falling asleep as well.

* * *

An hour later, Booth woke again with an undeniable need. He rubbed his palms on his pants to try to rid them of the uncomfortable feeling, but he couldn't. He pulled on his jeans, figuring he could catch a late-night bus to the center of the city. Making his way downstairs, he almost let out a scream when he saw someone standing at the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Jesus, Jared, what are you doing up?"

"I heard you screaming."

"That was an hour ago."

"So?"

Booth sighed. "Just move so I can get out."

"Yeah so you can play pool? Find a card game? Steal a car if neither of those works out?" Booth said nothing. "Don't do it, Seeley."

"What do you know? Get back to bed."

"Only when you do."

Booth grabbed Jared and forced him away from the door. "Beat it, Jared. I have to go."

Jared clenched his teeth. "No!" He grabbed his brother and tried to wrestle him to the ground.

"Jared, you're gonna break something!"

"Get away from the door!"

"Leave me alone!" They banged against the door and stumbled into the kitchen, crashing into a chair.

"Ow, Seeley!" Jared whined as his back hit the corner of the table. Booth made a run for the door but Jared tripped him.

"Jared, you dick!" Booth yelled from his position face down on the floor.

Temperance heard the racket and made her way downstairs. "What are you guys doing?" No one answered. Temperance flipped on the light, making them all squint. "Booth, you have scratches on your neck. And your lip's bleeding, Jared," she stated matter-of-factly. Both boys touched said areas. "Why were you fighting?"

"Seeley was going to-."

"Shut _up_, Jared!"

"Jared, why don't you go upstairs and wash your face?" Temperance asked softly. She waited until Jared was upstairs before crouching down to Booth, who was propping himself up on the floor. "Are you OK?"

"Bones," he started. "There's something I should tell you."


	12. Chapter 12

**couldn't leave you all with that cliffhanger...thanks to all the readers/reviewers/the like! enjoy!**

* * *

12

"I…um…I have a, um…OK, let me start at the beginning." Booth took a deep breath. "See, when I was in ninth grade, I started to realize how poor a lot of the kids at my school were. I mean, half my homeroom was there on scholarship. Most of them lived in single parent homes and had at least one sibling. I thought, 'That's me,' and I started worrying that we could be poor too.

"I knew this kid at West Catholic named Crazy Kenny, and he went to Broad Street Billiards every weekend. He said one time he won so much money he bought an Aston Martin but then it got stolen right outside. I didn't believe that part, but he always walked around with new shoes and stuff, so I thought I'd go down one weekend.

"So one Friday I told Pops I was going to a friend's, and Crazy Kenny took me down to Broad Street Billiards. I'd crammed all the cash I'd saved from all my birthdays in my pockets and I was so nervous. The hall was all dark and smoky and stuff, but I was so scared of getting a welfare lunch that I bet three hundred dollars my first game. I was good, Bones. _Real_ good. I won a thousand that night before Kenny took me home.

"That year and the next, every weekend, I went down to Broad Street Billiards. Sometimes I lost, but usually I won. Then Jared ratted me out when I came home from playing with a black eye I got from a hustler. Beat his ass good, though." He smiled proudly. "Jared thought Dad had come back, so I had to tell him how I got the black eye. Of course, he told Pops and Pops was mad. Said if I kept that shit up I'd end up like my dad. I didn't want a welfare lunch, Bones, but I'd take that over becoming my old man. Pops told me not to worry, that he made enough money to support me and Jared.

"I worked real hard to stop, because by then I was addicted. Sometimes I slipped. Either I'd go down and win some money, or Jared would catch me before I got out the door. And that's where I was goin' tonight, Bones," he sighed. "I was goin' to gamble."

Temperance had listened without a flinch from beginning to end, barely taking a breath until Booth had finished. "Why did you tell me all that?" she finally asked.

"I don't know. I just feel like…like you needed to know."

"Why?" she asked again.

Booth swallowed. He hadn't exactly planned on telling her on the floor of her kitchen after fighting his little brother, but you took what you could get. "Because I love you. And I try not to keep secrets from people I love."

Temperance smiled and moved so she was in front of him. She grabbed his shoulders for support and smiled. "I love you too, Seeley."

He smiled wide. "You do?" She nodded, and he pulled her in and hugged her. "Oh, Bones, I love you so much." They pulled back and shared a long kiss that resulted in Booth lying down on the kitchen tile with Temperance on top of him, hands fisted in his shirt.

His hands were on the skin of her back and she was adjusting her knees so they were on either side of his hips when the sound of a key stopped them and the front door swung open. "Shit, Patti, this suitcase is ten times heavier than when we left."

"Shh, you'll wake up Temperance." Temperance rolled off Booth hurriedly and they both scrambled to their feet. Patti yelped as she saw the two in the kitchen, not realizing one of them was her adopted daughter. "Temperance, you scared me," she commented, putting her hand over her heart. "What are you doing up?"

"I was thirsty," she said.

Patti noticed Booth and raised an eyebrow so high Booth was afraid it would get lost in her hairline. "And who might this be, Temperance?" she asked.

"Oh, um, this is my friend, Seeley. He's new in town so his house is being renovated and-."

"Seeley?" Jared called from the staircase, interrupting Temperance's elaborate lie.

Patti's eyes widened as she heard another male voice in the house. "Um, his brother's here too," Temperance explained nervously.

"Alright, just go to bed, all of you," Mark said tiredly. Jared went back up the stairs and Seeley and Temperance quickly followed him.

"Sorry I got you in trouble," Seeley whispered once they were in bed.

"You didn't get me in trouble," Temperance laughed. "Besides, I'd rather you be here," she added, putting her face to his chest.

Booth smiled as he put his arms around her. "Goodnight, Bones. I love you."

"Goodnight, Seeley. I love you too."

"Thank you," he whispered once she had fallen asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**sorry i've been really busy with school lately. enjoy and please continue to review! thanks!**

* * *

13

Booth's dream was interrupted by "Kashmir." He reached across his body, smiling as he realized Temperance was asleep fully on top of him. "Hello?" Booth asked sleepily.

"Seeley, sorry to wake you."

"Pops! What's up?"

"Your dad…" he started. Booth gripped the sheets. Temperance noticed his tension and stirred, lifting her sleepy head off his chest and meeting his worried eyes. "Your dad got arrested, Shrimp."

Booth swallowed. "What'd he do?" he finally asked.

"He stole the neighbor's car. Tryin' to track down you boys."

"You called it in?"

"I'm sorry, Shrimp," Pops apologized. "I had to."

"Don't be sorry, Pops. He didn't…he didn't see Temperance's picture, did he?"

Pops smiled at his grandson's concern for the young girl he adored so much. "No, Shrimp, he didn't. We had some words in the kitchen and he left."

Booth sighed with relief. "I'm sorry, Pops. I shouldn't have left you there with him."

"Seeley, don't you apologize. Don't ever apologize for him," Pops told him sternly, then sighed. "If you're ready, you and Jared can come home."

"OK, Pops, thanks. I'll tell Jared." They hung up and Booth looked at Temperance. "My dad got arrested," he told her.

"Oh, Seeley, I'm sorry," Temperance said.

Booth sighed. "No, don't be. It's for the best. I guess I should go home tonight. Your parents seemed a little freaked out about us being here."

Temperance shrugged. "I don't care what they think. But you should do what you want to do."

"Bones," he said, knowing she was feeling a little insecure. "You know I'd stay with you. Look at me," he said when she continued to look down. She looked up. "Pops needs me. And Jared…well, he needs to get back."

Temperance nodded. "No, I know."

Booth hugged her. "Thank you, Bones. Thank you for understanding. Sometimes, the kids would judge…you know, make fun of me. I was scared and…and no one got that. So thanks."

Temperance rested her head on his shoulder. "I'd never judge you, Seeley. Sometimes…" she pulled back. "Sometimes I'm still scared. But you…you make me feel safe."

Booth smiled and ran his knuckle across her temple. "I'm glad, Bones. I'll see you tomorrow, OK?" She nodded and hugged him. "I love you, Bones."

"I love you too, Seeley."

* * *

That night Temperance lay in her bed unable to sleep. She tossed and turned, watched TV, made tea, but she was bored. There was too much on her mind. She wanted someone to talk to. Picking up her cell phone, she bit her lip in thought. It was midnight, so he might be asleep. Just as she flipped open the phone, it rang. "Seeley?" she whispered.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"No. Is everything OK?" She asked worriedly.

"I, um…God, this is embarrassing."

"Seeley, it's OK. Just tell me."

He laughed. "I can't sleep."

"Well me neither," she answered.

He laughed some more. "Hey, listen, you wanna come over?"

She smiled. "OK. Give me a half hour." She hung up and started packing her things for the next day. She was shoving an old purple sweatshirt into her bag when Mark met her in the foyer.

"Temperance, where are you going?" he asked.

"Um…to Seeley's," she answered, deciding not to lie.

"At this hour?" She nodded. "Are you two having sex?" he asked.

She tried to stifle her laugh. "No."

"Well, if you are just, you know…use a condom or…whatever." Temperance raised an eyebrow. "Will you be home tonight?" She glanced at the bag in her hand, and Mark's gaze followed. "Well, see you when you get home from school, then." Temperance nodded shortly and left, locking the door behind her.

She got to Booth's twenty minutes later, and was trying to decide whether to knock on the door or to call him when the door swung open. Temperance jumped and gave a light yelp. "You must be Temperance. I'm Hank, Seeley's grandfather," he said, extending his hand and shaking hers.

"Um, nice to meet you," Temperance said nervously and slightly confused.

"Seeley's room is the one on the right," Hank told her, pointing to the staircase.

"Thank you," she said around her dry mouth and booked it up the stairs. Arriving at the room on the right, she opened the door and found Booth reading a book called "For Phillies Fans Only" by the light of a desk lamp.

He looked up when he heard the door open and smiled excitedly, sitting up higher in the bed. "Bones!" he said excitedly.

"Seeley!" She couldn't contain her excitement and ran to the bed, jumping in next to him.

"I missed you," he said against her hair. "Is that lame?"

She shrugged. "I missed you too."

"Come here," he said, pulling her over him and turning off the desk lamp. "Now I can finally sleep," he laughed.

"Goodnight, Seeley."

"Goodnight, Bones."


	14. Chapter 14

14

They spent the next few weeks sleeping over each other's houses almost every night. Hank didn't seem to have too much of a problem with the arrangements as long as they were honest with him. Temperance's parents were increasingly speculative. Jared slapped Booth on the back and told him if Temperance had Booth's baby he got to be the godfather. Booth slapped him on the head.

Sure he'd thought about it. What guy hasn't? But the way he thought about it before and the way he thought about it now were totally different. Before…well, before it was just about him. He only thought about how the girl and the act would make him feel, and never the other way around. But now…oh, now it was so, so different. He wanted to…

"Seeley?"

Booth shook his head. "Sorry, Bones." He smiled. "Just thinkin'."

"About?" He opened his mouth to answer when her phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. _Mark_, she mouthed to him. He studied her carefully, as he had become accustomed to doing. He saw annoyance replaced by indifference with slight surprise as she said, "No, I forgot." He tensed but stayed back as she then said, "Well I'll do it now. Yes he is. No." She listened and exhaled through her nose. "Is that what you think? That I'm some kind of slut?" Booth reached for the phone as he heard her voice raise an octave, but she pulled it back and threw it against the wall, where it broke into three pieces. She turned her eyes to him. "He…I…he kicked me out."


	15. Chapter 15

15

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"What do I do?" she asked, almost in hysterics. "Seeley, I'm homeless. I'm alone!" she cried. Her breathing became shallower as her eyes became wider.

"Bones, listen to me," he said as he watched her panic. "You are not alone. Ever. I promised I'd stay with you."

"So what?" she cried. "So what?"

"So what?" he repeated in disbelief. "I told you I would never leave. I mean that." She looked at him skeptically. "Please believe me, Bones."

"I do," she whispered. "I do believe you. It's just…it's just…."

"You feel like you used to every time you went back," Booth finished for her. She nodded. "Hey," he said softly, tilting her chin up. "Don't worry about it. Come live with me."

"What?" she asked.

"Come live with me. Me and Pops and Jared."

"How…just how?"

"What do you mean?" he asked. "How what?"

"How can you…I mean you haven't even asked your grandfather-."

"He loves you," he interrupted.

"I mean and my parents, the agency, what will they say?"

"We'll handle all that." She looked away. "Bones," he said, making her look at him again. "I know what you wanna ask. And yes, we can afford it. Pops has been makin' good money since we moved here. Please stop worrying," he laughed, and she laughed too.

An hour later, after leaving a note for her parents and packing a bag, she was out the door with Booth. "Pops?" Booth called as they walked in the house. "Hey, Pops?"

"Out here, Shrimp!" he called from the back. They stepped out back where Pops was standing over the grill. "Temperance!" he said excitedly, and they hugged.

"Pops, can I…" he looked at Temperance, "can we talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, kids," he said, closing the grill and following them to the couch inside.

Booth leaned his elbows on his knees and looked sideways at his grandfather. "Bones is gonna stay here for a while."

"My parents," she started, "well, they-."

"You don't have to explain, sweetheart," Hank said kindly, placing his hand on her knee. "Why don't you get her all set up, Shrimp?"

Booth nodded and led her up to his room. "Bones, I want you to know that, you know…no pressure or anything."

Temperance knew what he was talking about. "Booth, I don't feel pressured by you. Besides, we've been sharing a bed for a while now. It's not like this is any different."

"Well, yeah, but now we're living together."

Temperance laughed and sat on the bed with him. He was so adorably cute. "I trust you," she said.


	16. Chapter 16

**life has been really crazy i'm so sorry for not updating. please please enjoy. reviews really help me. thanks! =)**

* * *

16

"OK, kids, let's set some ground rules," Pops told them. He, Booth, and Temperance were sitting at the small kitchen table after Temperance had unpacked. "Number one: Temperance, you call me Hank. No more of this Mr. Booth stuff. Also, this is your home, OK? Don't be shy." He smiled and Temperance smiled back shyly. "Number two," he continued. "You kids are old enough to make your own decisions, but be honest. If there's one thing I won't tolerate in this house, it's lying. Number three: work hard, do your best to get good grades. Schoolwork comes first. Now, I'm going to have a quick talk with Jared." Pops got up and set off for his younger grandson's room.

"You alright, Bones?" Booth asked after a period of silence.

Temperance looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just…this is all still a little disorienting."

Booth nodded. "Take all the time you need, Bones. Whatever you're feeling, you can tell me. You know that," he told her softly.

"I know," she said gratefully. She tilted her head. "What's that scraping noise?"

Booth listened. "Oh, that's the mail," he laughed, and went to retrieve it from the small gold back next to the door. Throwing the envelopes on the counter, he noticed one addressed to Mr. Seeley Booth, written in black calligraphy. He noticed the return address was that of Mr. J. Hodgins, and he tore open the envelope.

**You are cordially invited to celebrate Thanksgiving Day at Hodgins Manor at two o'clock in the afternoon, the twenty-fifth of November, two thousand and ten. Please RSVP by the first of the month.**

"Hey, there's one for you too. Must have been forwarded," Booth said, handing her the envelope.

"Wanna RSVP?" she asked after reading it. Booth nodded and they both texted Jack to say that they were coming. "Should I…should I tell Jack and Angela what happened?"

Booth sat down next to her. "Only if you want to. Bones, I don't want you to feel any pressure to do anything, OK?" She nodded.

"Maybe I'll tell them tomorrow." Booth nodded. "Seeley?" He looked at her. "Thank you."

Booth hugged her tightly. "Oh, Bones. You don't have to thank me."

"I do," she said, pulling back to look at him. "We haven't even known each other that long and you let me live with you."

"We may not have known each other long," he started, "but I love you, Bones. I'd do anything for you."


	17. Chapter 17

17

"You kids ready?" Pops called from the kitchen. Jared came hustling down the stairs in his suit and tie with his hair slicked back.

"Jared, did you use my hair gel?" Booth called from the bathroom. No answer. "Jared!"

Jared looked at his grandfather. "Answer him, Jared," Pops advised lightly.

"Uh…yeah."

Booth sighed loudly. He and Temperance came down the stairs a minute later and they were off to Jack's. "By the way," Booth murmured while Jared and Pops talked about baseball in the front, "you look beautiful."

Temperance smiled and turned to him. "You look very handsome as well," she commented, admiring his form in jeans and a red sweater.

Arriving at Jack's, they found a spread quite like they'd never seen before: turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, cranberry sauce, yams and marshmallows, carrots in a brown sugar reduction, and more drinks than anyone could name.

"I don't think I've ever seen this much food," Booth mumbled to Temperance as they sat down.

"It's like this every year. Everyone goes into a food coma for the rest of the night," Temperance laughed.

"Oh my God, Jack, this food is _amazing_," Angela raved as she stuck her fork in more mashed potatoes.

"Seriously, this is one of the best meals I've ever had," Booth said.

"I'm glad you guys like it." Jack looked down for a second and Angela reached over and rubbed his back. "Sometimes it's still hard. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Hodgie," Angela told him. "We're here when you need us." Jack nodded and smiled, grateful that he had so many caring friends.

"Your dad on tour, Ange?" Temperance asked.

"Yeah, but he'll be back for Christmas. _Finally_," she added dramatically. "He hasn't been home for Christmas in seven years," she explained to Booth as she rolled her eyes. She was used to her dad being away so it didn't bother her much. "You kickin' it by yourself this year, Temp?"

"I guess so. No idea what Mark and Patti are doing."

"They haven't told you?" Angela asked.

"We don't…really talk," Temperance said. Angela realized her friend looked uncomfortable, so she dropped it for the moment.

After dinner and dessert, everyone headed into the living room to watch the Saints play the Cowboys. "I hope the Saints win," Booth said. "I hate the Cowboys."

"Hey, Booth, you wanna bet on the night game?" Jack asked him. The adults were in the other room, and he knew that now was the time to strike.

"Um…who's playing?" Booth asked. _Damn_, he thought, trying to come up with a way to get out of it.

"Jets and Bengals."

"Hmmm, I don't know. Don't they both kind of suck?"

"Jets are OK this year. That's who I'm going with. You?"

Booth shrugged. "I probably won't bet."

"Aw, come on," Jack coerced.

"Fine," Booth sighed as he laid down his bet.

* * *

Hours later everyone was full and exhausted. They all thanked Jack for a great time and headed home. As Booth changed into his pajamas, a wad of cash fell from his pocket. "Why did you bring so much money to Jack's?" Temperance asked.

"I, uh…."

Temperance just stared, her eyes growing narrower as she processed what was happening. "Seeley…" she said dangerously.

"I'm sorry," he gasped.

"How much did you bet?" she asked.

"Thirty," he mumbled.

"Uh-huh. And how much did you win?"

"Ninety," he told her. "That's triple," he added, trying to making it better, then regretting it as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Yes, I can do math," Temperance said, coming to stand right in front of him. "When was the last time you gambled?"

"I don't know, uh, right before I came here," he said. She nodded. "Are you mad?" he asked.

Her eyes turned fiery. "Of course I'm mad!"

"But I won!" he argued, picking the cash up off the floor and waving it.

"You admitted to me you had a problem and you wanted to stop!"

"Bones," he tried.

"No."

"Bones," he said again, reaching for her. The second he stepped closer she slapped him hard. "What the hell?" he asked, but she didn't respond. She just grabbed the doorknob and let herself out.

* * *

Pops waited until the shouting stopped before he walked into Jared's room to say goodnight. "Pops?" Jared asked as his grandfather sat on the bed.

"Yes, Jared?"

"Did you hear Seeley and Temperance yelling at each other?"

"Yes."

"Why were they fighting?"

Pops sighed. He knew why they were fighting but he didn't want Jared to get angry at Seeley or be worried about him. "Sometimes in relationships, no matter if the people are girlfriend and boyfriend, two friends, married, or what have you, people have disagreements, you know that. It's not that your brother and Temperance don't love each other anymore, it's just that they have a difference of opinion right now. They'll work it out. OK?" Jared nodded. "OK. Goodnight, pal. Love you."

"Goodnight, Pops. I love you too."

* * *

Temperance laid on the couch angrily with the blanket twisted around her. She felt a little betrayed by Booth, but mostly she was worried about him. She wasn't quite sure how to help him, and that scared her as well.

Booth laid on the bed, feeling a mix of anger, sadness, and disappointment in himself. He lay on his back and traced patterns on her cold pillow. He missed her. He started to cry.

Later, before the sun even thought to start its routine again, Booth got up for a drink. He convinced himself he was thirsty while thinking about Temperance sleeping on the couch. He tried to be quiet, but the ice machine in the fridge was twenty years old and sounded like a squeaky conveyor belt. Temperance stirred and poked her head up over the top of the couch to see Booth standing with a glass of water. After a few minutes' silent communication, Temperance followed Booth up to his room.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. Booth gestured for Temperance to speak first.

"I never should have hit you, Seeley. I never should have done that to you," she said, her words barely making it out past her throat.

"You had a right to hit me."

"NO!" she shouted. "I didn't. Not after what he did."

"Bones, no. There's no comparison. I was wrong. I shouldn't have listened to Jack. I shouldn't have let it get the best of me. I need to protect you."

"I can protect myself, Booth."

Booth smiled. "I know, Bones. But addictions change you, you know? You're making me a better person and here I am sabotaging it."

"You're not _sabotaging_ anything. You just slipped. It happens. I shouldn't have berated you for that." She paused and took a deep breath. "I want to help you, Seeley. If you'll let me."

Booth crushed her in a hug. "You're amazing, Bones," he said through his tears.

She returned his embrace. "It's just…I don't know how," she admitted.

Booth shook his head. "I don't really know how either. But you…you're my motivation, Bones."

"Seeley," she whispered.

"No, Bones. I never want to see you upset, and I _especially_ don't want to be the cause of that." Temperance blushed. "We're gonna figure it out together, OK?" he asked, cradling her while she reached up to stroke his cheek.

"OK," she agreed, kissing his cheek and then his lips.

* * *

As dawn arrived, Pops walked down the hall to check on his grandson and make sure he was sleeping well before he checked on Temperance. To his amusement but not his surprise, Booth and Temperance were asleep together in the bed, her leg thrown over his hip, his chin on top of her head. He closed the door quietly and let them sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**sry if the ending to this one is cheesy haha. please please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! enjoy!**

* * *

18

Booth awoke early and felt Temperance's hair tickle his neck. He touched his nose to the top of her head and took a deep breath before pulling back a bit to look at her. Her breathing was slow and even, her leg up and resting comfortably over his hip. She looked peaceful and beautiful and his heart tightened for a second. He felt a steely determination to protect her and provide for her, to be the best person he could be for her because he still didn't think he deserved her help. As he stared adoringly at her he had an idea. Taking a satisfying deep breath, he leaned over and whispered in Temperance's ear. "I love you, baby." He kissed her temple softly and she sighed.

"Seeley?" she asked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, Bones," he soothed. She smiled and drifted off again.

* * *

Back at school after the short Thanksgiving break, students groggily resumed their routines, still full from the food they'd eaten. Booth practically dragged Jack out of English class so he could talk to him before Temperance and Angela found them for lunch. "Uh, dude?" Jack asked as Booth almost shoved him against the locker.

"Here, take this. Hurry up," Booth said quietly, opening his wallet and taking out three crisp twenty dollar bills.

"Is this the money you won?" Jack asked.

"Shh! And yes, take it. I don't want it."

Jack crinkled his nose. "Why?" he asked.

"I just…I don't, OK? Don't make a big deal out of it, just take it and do whatever with it."

"Uh, OK," Jack responded, taking the money and putting it his pocket before they walked off to lunch.

* * *

"So, sweetie, I was sensing some weirdness with you about the 'parents.' Everything OK?" Angela asked her friend as they walked to lunch.

Temperance sighed. "Well, Booth and I were spending a lot of time together…like, well, Booth slept over one time, and we just kept going with it, and Mark," she spat, "called and said I was a slut. So he kicked me out and now I live with Booth."

Angela's mouth hung open, her food forgotten. "Wow," was all she could say. Temperance nodded once. "You OK?" Angela asked.

"Yup," Temperance answered. "It's actually nice, living with him."

"Sweetie, are you two in love?" Angela asked.

Temperance looked surprised and thought of dismissing the question, but decided to answer. "Very much so," she said as she blushed. Angela squealed.

"Oh my God, I almost forgot to tell you!" Angela said to her friend as they walked to class. "Jack gave me like sixty dollars…called it an early Christmas present even though I'm expecting a lot more from him." Temperance laughed. "Still, I can buy those new boots I've been eyeing." Even though Angela's dad was rich and famous, if she wanted something superfluous she had to buy it herself. Temperance admired the rule and Angela's acceptance of it. "Isn't that good news, Temp?" Angela gushed.

Temperance smiled. "Yes, Angela, it's very good news."

* * *

Booth and Temperance lay in bed, Booth softly telling her the story of Jack purposely squeezing the pump on the sphygmomanometer past 200 while taking Peyton Perrotta's blood pressure in AP Biology, and how she squealed and yelled at Jack, which only made her blood pressure go higher, and that Jack was laughing so hard he couldn't get an accurate reading so they had to go back tomorrow and do it at lunch.

"Oh, poor Jack," Temperance laughed. "Speaking of Jack, Angela told me he gave her sixty dollars as an early Christmas present."

Booth swallowed. "What is she gonna do with it? Isn't her dad super rich anyway?"

"Yeah but he makes her buy nonessential things for herself." Booth nodded. "I wonder why he gave her sixty dollars…" she wondered, trying to prompt Booth to explain.

"Maybe she's buying something worth sixty dollars."

"Seeley," Temperance said softly. "You gave the money back to Jack, didn't you?"

His eyes flickered between her and the mattress. "I didn't…I didn't want it."

She threw her arms around his neck and, ending up on top of him, kissed him hard. "Seeley, I'm so proud of you."

"Why?" he asked. "It would have been wrong to keep the money."

"Not necessarily. You could have promised not to do it again, but, seeing as you had already won, used that money."

"No, Bones. I mean, yeah, I guess I could have. It didn't feel right. I want…I mean I want to….I want to be better."

"Oh, Seeley," she said as she cupped his face seriously, "I already think you're the best."


	19. Chapter 19

19

"Jared. Jared, wake up," Booth said, shaking his brother.

"Mmm," Jared mumbled.

"Come on, we gotta go. Time for school."

"Ugh," Jared said into the pillow.

"Come on, Jared, it's almost Christmas break. Besides, it'll be over before you know it." Jared moaned dramatically and finally dragged himself out of bed.

* * *

"Can this day go _any slower_?" Booth complained impatiently as he stood at Temperance's locker. "It's only fifth period."

"Seeley, you know each day is the same length," Temperance told him seriously.

Booth smiled at her. "Yeah but this one just _feels_ slower."

Temperance snorted. "What class do you have now?"

"Math," Booth groaned. "Slowest. Feeling. Class. Ever. Besides World Religions."

Temperance laughed. "Here, maybe it'll go faster with some chocolate," she said, breaking off half of a Hershey's bar and handing it to him.

"Where did you get this?" Booth asked excitedly.

"Health trivia."

"Mmm," Booth said as he put one of the little squares into his mouth. "You know, it'd also go by faster if I slept the whole time."

Temperance narrowed her eyes good-naturedly. "If you stay awake I'll give you the rest of this," she said, waving the chocolate bar.

"Hmmm," Seeley thought. "Not worth it." Temperance looked indignant as Booth laughed and kissed her quickly. "See ya."

"Bye."

* * *

Booth tapped his pencil softly on his notebook, matching the pace of the ticking clock. At that moment, with two minutes left in class, he didn't care about thin film interference, or why a pencil looked like it was broken when it was in water. As the clock moved so that there was one minute left in class, Booth didn't care about physics at all. He only cared about giving Temperance a Christmas, a _real_ Christmas. He had sensed that she wasn't very excited about the holiday, and when he asked her why, she told him that her parents had left on Christmas and her brother shortly after. He knew a simple gift wouldn't do. He would have to pull off something beyond his imagination, something so amazing she'd never forget it. _But what?_ he thought.

* * *

"Ange, Ange!" Temperance called in the hallway.

"What is it, Temp?"

"Come here!" Angela walked over. "I found Booth the _perfect_ Christmas present."

"You're into Christmas this year?" Angela asked.

Temperance nodded. "It's very important to Booth, and if it's important to him, then it's important to me," she said softly.

Angela smiled. "So what's the gift?" Temperance unfolded a piece of paper to show Angela a picture of a red belt buckle with the word "Cocky" written across it. "Oh my God, that's hysterical! Did you find that online?" Temperance nodded. "I love the Internet," Angela commented.

* * *

"Jack, come here!" Booth called.

"What's up, man?" Jack asked, shrugging on his backpack.

"Bones isn't really into Christmas, so I need to get her an awesome gift." He took a breath. "I need your help."

"So you wanna buy her something?" Jack tried to clarify.

"No! I mean, maybe, but I'm not asking for money. I need to do something that will make Christmas special again."

"I don't know, man. It's kind of up to you," Jack told his friend.

* * *

Booth thought about what to get Temperance all the way home, being unusually silent in the car. Sighing, he picked up the mail on their way through the door, flipping through the envelopes and sorting them according to the intended recipient.

"Seeley?"

Booth stopped and looked at his girlfriend, who was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, looking up at him with a worried expression. "What's up, Bones?" he asked, sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Something's bothering you. Do you want to talk?" she asked hesitantly.

Booth smiled. "Don't worry, Bones. I was only thinking about what to get you for Christmas."

"For Christmas?" she asked.

"Yeah. You know, the holiday where we celebrate Jesus' birth? Tree? Lights? Snowman-shaped cookies?"

"I know what Christmas is, Seeley," she laughed. "I just meant that I…I didn't really expect a gift."

"What? Why not?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. Guess I haven't had one in a while."

"Bones," Booth said seriously. "Do you not want a gift?" She had told him that when her parents left, she refused to open her gifts before they came back.

"Don't worry, Seeley, I'm not averse to gifts or anything. I just meant that I hadn't really thought about receiving one." Booth nodded. Temperance noticed he had been clutching one envelope for the entire conversation. "What's in the envelope?" she asked, not wanting him to dwell on her past unhappiness.

"Oh, um, I don't know. It's from Penn."

"Penn as in the University of Pennsylvania?" Temperance asked.

"Yeah. Wonder what they could want with me," Booth breathed as he tore open the envelope.


	20. Chapter 20

20

"Dear Mr. Booth," he read. "Based on your exceptional academic record and your outstanding performance in the sport of baseball, we would like to invite you to spend a day with the varsity baseball team here at the University of Pennsylvania. If you are interested, please let us know as soon as possible by calling (215)-898-6151. Sincerely, John Cole, Head Coach."

"Seeley, that's amazing!" Temperance exclaimed, getting up and hugging him. "Penn is a great school."

"Yeah, so what would they want me for?"

"What are you talking about?" Temperance asked after a pause.

"My 'exceptional academic record,' Bones? I went to a shitty school for three years. That's the only reason I got into this school too."

"Seeley, stop it."

"What?"

"You are smart. You get good grades. And that isn't even the only thing they look at!" She stepped closer. "I can't really imagine how hard it is for you to feel good about yourself sometimes, but you _are_ good enough. And anyone who says you aren't is stupid," she told him, repeating to him what he had told her that day outside the county office. Booth smiled. "What's the real reason this isn't such good news?" she asked.

Booth looked at her with worried eyes. "Penn is next to my old neighborhood."

"Do you think-?"

"No. But it's just…being that close…I don't know."

"How close are we talking?"

Booth went to his laptop and pulled up a map of Philadelphia. "OK, here's my neighborhood," he said, pointing in the general vicinity of a street called Grays Ferry Avenue. "And here's Penn," he said, pointing at the label "Powelton Village."

"So it's across this river?" Temperance asked.

"Yup," Booth answered, smacking his lips at the end of the word. They sat in silence for a moment before he said, "It's just….Even though it's across the river, it's still close I guess. I…I don't know. I just want to be far away from him."

"You're scared of him?"

"No!"

"Seeley I wasn't-."

"I'm not _scared_ of my _father_, OK? He is _nothing_ to me." Booth angrily punched the table next to the couch, grimacing in pain.

Temperance watched him, not wanting to jump in too early. "Seeley?" she finally asked. With a wince he put his hand towards her and she touched his fingers gingerly. "I don't think they're broken," she determined after pushing on them. "I'll get you some ice and we can go to the emergency room."

He followed her morosely into the kitchen then out to the car. He kneaded his wrist with his fingers in nervousness. Luckily most people were still gone for the holidays, so the emergency room wasn't crowded and he was seen quickly.

Trudging back after his x-rays, he told her it was just some bruising, and to give it a couple of weeks to heal. The drive back was silent as well, noise only echoing once they were back inside the house. "Bones," he whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm just….I'm so angry at him."

"For what happened to you," she said softly.

"No," he answered. "For what happened to him." He nodded at Jared, who passed the staircase on the way to his room.


	21. Chapter 21

21

"My dad did a lot of bad things to me, but physically you can't really tell. But Jared….Have you seen how he walks with one foot turned in a little bit?"

She nodded. "His gait is slightly different than what it should be."

"My dad did that to him."

"Not to his foot," Temperance told him softly, indicating that she understood.

"No," Booth said, "to his knee." Temperance sat, not expecting him to continue, just wanting to be with him while he remembered. "Jared was…_really_ good at football. When he was seven he played with nine-year-olds because Dad wanted him to be the best. But playing with kids that much older meant Jared wasn't the big fish anymore. He would get hit really hard. I was always icing his bruises and taping him up. One day Jared had the ball, he was running, and this huge kid was coming after him. I mean, this kid looked like he was thirteen," Booth laughed. "Anyway, Jared was close to the end zone, maybe ten yards away, and the kid just pummeled him. Jared dropped the ball and the kid picked it up. No one could tackle him so he ran it back for a touchdown. The other kids on Jared's team weren't mad, but apparently Dad was," Booth said simply, nodding. "I went out with my friends because I didn't think Dad would hit him. I mean, Dad didn't seem mad at the game, and he wasn't drunk, so I thought it was OK. Apparently he went out and got drunk, then came home and took it out on Jared. I walked in the front door and Jared was crawling towards me. Dad grabbed his leg and twisted. Spiral fracture. Kid was in PT for a year."

"Oh, Seeley," Temperance said sadly.

"I should've been there. Just a few minutes sooner and I would've been there. Could've taken it for myself."

"Seeley, don't say that," Temperance said softly.

"I was _always_ there to protect him. Then that…ruined him. He tried again but he couldn't. Never again."

"Seeley?"

Booth's head snapped up. "Jared? Shit, kid, I'm sorry. I didn't-."

"It's OK," Jared replied. "Football was OK I guess. But now I get to show people this cool scar!" Jared lifted up his pant leg and revealed a jagged scar.

Temperance nodded. "Impressive," she told him.

Jared walked over and hugged both of them, and Booth hung on to his brother. "Go do your homework, kid," he said. Jared nodded and walked off to his room.

"Jared…seems fine," Temperance said.

Booth nodded. "He's too young to be angry at him."

"But you're not," Temperance ventured.

"No," he whispered. "Can I….Can I tell you what happened?" he asked.

"Of course," she answered.

He took her hand in his and closed his eyes. "Ever since I was little it happened. He would come home, drunk, and go for me and Jared. I would push Jared out of the way, or hide him, whatever. He would be so angry he would hit me more. He knew that I was responsible for Jared's safety. But I didn't care what he did. I was determined to not let him break me. Then one day, shortly after Christmas, he came home drunker than ever. I mean, I don't even know how he could stand up. I heard him coming up the steps and I pushed Jared into the closet in my parents' bedroom. Jared was crying and I told him to be quiet and shut out the light. Dad came in and saw me on the floor. He came towards me and pulled me up by my shirt. 'Come on, boy,' he said. 'We're gonna clean you up.' I thought that he was gonna put me in the bath or something. But he locked the bathroom door and took off his belt. He wound it around his hand until his knuckles turned white. 'Take off your shirt,' he told me. I did it and he told me to turn until I faced the mirror. The buckle smacked me right above the waistband of my pants, and I watched it. It cut me. I thought he was gonna hit bone, but he tired himself out. Passed out on the floor. Jared was hysterical. I could barely move. That night Pops came for us."

"Seeley," Temperance breathed, pained by his story.

"I'm sorry, Bones. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Don't be sorry," she breathed. "I'm fine."

Booth stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "Pops saved me, Bones. The first month or so was hard, though. He had to clean my wound every morning and every night, and the alcohol burnt and I wanted all of it to stop." He opened his eyes to look into hers. "I wanted to die, Bones. I wanted to kill myself."

Temperance let her tears fall and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you for telling me," she said.

Booth took one of her hands and pushed it under the back of his shirt until it was resting on the scar. Then he turned so she could see the square-shaped outline that had been imprinted on his skin just above the waistband of his pants. "Jared says that's why I like to touch you there," Booth said with a smile.

"Maybe," Temperance laughed.

Booth sighed and sobered again. "That's why I'm scared to go, Bones. I want to do, I really do. But I don't know if I can."

"I think there's someone you should talk to," she told him.


	22. Chapter 22

sorry it's been so long. rl has been super crazy. i'd really appreciate it if you could review, even if it's just a word or two. thanks and enjoy!

* * *

22

Lance Sweets was twenty-four, but looked more to Booth like he was twelve. His office was spacious, with the typical books on the shelves, the coffee table holding down the fort in the center of the room, and the couch facing the desk. Booth sighed and sat on the couch, slapping his palms on his knees.

Dr. Sweets entered and allowed himself a small smile at the nervous boy sitting in his office. "Hello, Seeley, I'm Dr. Sweets. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too," Booth said, shaking his head nervously. "You can call me Booth. Nobody really calls me Seeley," he added.

"OK, Booth. Why do you think you're here?"

Booth sighed. Typical counseling question. He'd heard it before, at his old middle school, after Pops came for him. "I'm mad. At my dad. Who wouldn't be? He beat me up. Listen, Sweets, I went through all this after I went to live with my pops."

"How long ago did your grandfather come to get you?"

"Six years ago."

"And have you seen your father since?"

"Yes."

"What was the occasion?"

Booth laughed. "There was no _occasion_. He banged on the door and wanted me and Jared back."

Sweets nodded and made a note. "And how old is Jared?"

"He's thirteen."

"And you two are close?"

"If you're asking if I feel protective of him, if I never want to see him get hurt, then yes, we are very close."

Sweets smiled and made more notes. "You have a girlfriend?"

Booth smiled for the first time. "Yeah."

"What's her name?"

"Temperance," he breathed.

"That's a pretty name," Sweets commented.

"It's beautiful," Booth told him. "And so is she."

"How long have you been together?"

"Since the weekend school started."

Sweets nodded. "So you met at school?"

"Yeah, in Saturday detention."

Sweets stopped. "So you both got in trouble?"

Booth got the hint. "It's nothin' like that. I mean I punched a kid but I've done worse. Some jerk in school called her a cheating whore, so she hit him. I thought it was fairly justified," Booth said, his mouth twitching into a smirk before becoming a frown again.

"Did she…grow up like you?" Sweets ventured, unsure of his boundaries because he was unsure of Booth.

"That's not for me to tell now is it?" Booth asked, arms crossed over his chest.

Sweets switched subjects. "You like baseball."

"Yes," Booth answered. He knew this tactic too.

"What do you like about it?"

"The problem solving."

"The…problem solving?"

"Yeah, you know. Where will the ball go? What do I do when it comes to me? That stuff."

"So you like…mysteries?" Booth shrugged. "What does Temperance like?"

Booth smiled. "Bones."

Sweets nodded and made more notes. "Is she smart?"

"Brilliant."

"Does she know about your father?"

"Yes," he rasped.

"Did she suggest anything?"

"No. She's a high school student, not a freaking doctor. What, do I need medication? Give it to me, I don't care."

"No, no, not at all," Sweets told him. "You lived in Grays Ferry I see." Booth nodded. "I went to Penn. Right across the river." Booth nodded again. "Being right across the river from your dad….That scares you?"

"I don't know. It's just…I don't want to see him. Ever again. It's like the river isn't a big enough boundary."

"Why not?"

"Dunno. It's just…so many ways to get across."

"But he wouldn't know you were there."

"He would find out. The longer I stayed, the bigger the chance."

"But an overnight isn't long. Would you agree that there is a minimal chance of him seeing you during that time?"

"Yeah," Booth sighed.

"Is minimal still too big a chance for you?" Booth hesitated. "Just be honest, Booth. It's OK to say yes." Booth closed his eyes. He wanted to be brave. He knew Temperance believed in him, and he wanted desperately to believe in himself. "You know at the school they'll keep you safe," Sweets added. "They won't let him near you."

Booth's eyes opened. "OK. I'll do it."


	23. Chapter 23

23

"Seeley, can you help me study?"

"Sure, baby," he replied, sitting on the couch with her, her book in his lap. "OK, so, the skull. Do you want the names or the place?"

"Place," she answered.

Booth smiled. "OK, what's this?" he asked as he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Frontal bone," she said, smiling.

"Very good," he said huskily. "What about this?" He kissed her temple.

"Temporal bone." He kissed the back of her head. "Occipital," she answered. He kissed more and she answered, every one of them correct.

"What about this?" he asked as he kissed behind her ear. "Mastoid," she answered, a little breathless.

"This?" he asked, kissing her cheeks.

"Zygomatic arch," she answered.

"Very good, Bones. Now what about this?" he asked softly as he kissed her lips.

"I didn't think that was on the test," she answered as she opened her mouth.

"Eh, it's extra credit," he said, smiling against her lips.


	24. Chapter 24

24

"Jack," Booth whispered. "Jack," he tried again. "Jack!"

Jack's head snapped up. "What's up, dude?"

"It's the day before break and I still haven't gotten Bones a present."

Jack thought. "You need to get her something big, like you said. Like…something not bought."

"Something _not_ bought?" he asked. "I can't make anything!"

"I don't mean like arts and crafts, I mean like something that has value to you."

Booth sighed. "I don't know."

"Sorry, dude," Jack lamented. "I'll call you if I think of anything."

Booth nodded.

* * *

"Alright, I thought since you're all high on candygram sugar we'd watch a movie." The class cheered.

"300!" someone shouted.

"The Matrix!"

"Juno!"

"Since this is an _English_ class, we're going to watch something pertaining to _English_," Mrs. Reynolds, their teacher, said.

"Pride & Prejudice!" yelled someone.

"Oh, Fitzwilliam, how will I ever get over my prejudice and love you?" Jack said in a falsetto voice, placing his hands over his heart dramatically. Everyone laughed.

"The Great Gatsby!" someone else shouted. Clark Edison groaned from the back.

"Shut up, Clark," someone told him.

"Dead Poets Society!" Wendell Bray shouted. Everyone agreed and Mrs. Reynolds turned on the movie.

Temperance had never seen it before, but she was enjoying it so far. However, she started to feel uneasy when Neil's father took him out of the school and brought him home. She shifted closer to Booth on the floor and he put his hand on her back.

Neil had grabbed the key and gotten the gun, and Temperance flinched. She knew what was coming. When his parents found him she was shaking, unable to keep from crying. Booth pulled her to him before taking her to the boys bathroom and sitting her on the counter. He grabbed a piece of paper from his backpack, wrote "OUT OF ORDER" on it, and used his gum to stick it to the door.

"Bones, what's wrong?" he asked. "Did Neil dying upset you?"

"No," she sobbed. "I mean, yes. It wasn't that," she said, her forehead resting on his chest.

"What was it?" he asked softly as he rubbed her back.

"It was because…his dad…his dad made him do it," she cried.

"Made him kill himself," he suggested softly.

"Partly," she answered. "It's sad, but, I thought…."

"What?" he asked gently.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" His hand was stroking her back slowly.

"It'll hurt you."

"Baby you could never hurt me." He crouched down so he was at eye level with her. "You can tell me. I promise it will be OK."

She nodded and sniffed, sitting up. "Well, Neil's dad was mean and made him feel bad; so bad that he wanted to die."

She didn't even need to explain further; he knew what she was talking about. "Did that remind you of me?"

She started sobbing again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she repeated.

Booth pulled her tight against his chest. "Don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry." He stood silently for a while. "Are you afraid I'm going to kill myself?" he asked after a pause.

"No!" she exclaimed, looking up. "It's just….I can't stand thinking about it. I can't help thinking that if you had-."

"Shhh," Booth soothed. "Bones," he said, tilting her chin up, "I didn't kill myself because I found people in my life that loved me and that I loved. I knew that Jared needed me and that Pops loved me. I haven't even thought about doing it since I was twelve. And you….Bones, I'm never gonna leave you. I don't wanna die, OK? I'm happy. This is the happiest I've ever been." Her crying was reducing to hiccups as he reassured her. "Hey, you wanna know something?" She nodded. "I decided to do that baseball thing."

She looked at him and he was smiling. She hugged him tightly around the neck, never feeling more proud of anyone in her entire life.

He saw the question in her eyes when she looked back at him, and smiled more. "No," he answered. "I'm not scared anymore. And nothing can change what we have, Bones, do you hear me? Nothing. Nothing could ever take me away from you." He hugged her one last time and helped her off the counter. "Do you wanna go to the nurse and lay down?" he asked.

She sniffed. "OK."

Booth walked with her to the nurse. "Hey, Nurse Andrews," he said.

"Hi, honey," she said sweetly. "Oh, Temperance, are you not feeling well?" she asked as she got up and started towards the cabinets.

Temperance shook her head and leaned into Booth tiredly. "Bones is just a little tired," he answered.

"Oh honey you lay down as long as you need to, OK?" Temperance nodded and crawled onto the bed next to the desk.

"I'm gonna go and get your stuff, OK?" Booth asked. She nodded. "Do you want me to wake you up for lunch?" She nodded again. The nurse had left to give them some privacy. Booth smiled at her answer. "OK, take a nap now, Bones. If you need me, come find me. You know my schedule," he told her, smiling and smoothing her hair back from her face. She nodded a third time and closed her eyes.

"Can you stay here 'til I fall asleep?" she asked.

"Of course," he whispered.

Before she fell asleep she whispered, "I love you, Seeley."

"I love you too, Bones," he whispered back.


	25. Chapter 25

25

Booth pulled a pair of socks from his drawer when he heard something softly hit the carpet. "Huh," he said to himself, bending down to pick whatever it was up. "Oh my God," he said to himself, deftly turning the object over in his hand. "That's perfect."

* * *

"Bones, come on!" Booth called a few hours later.

"Hold on, I have to make sure this is unplugged!" she called back.

"Geez, do you guys have to yell so loud?" Angela asked as she walked down the steps.

"We're Italian, Ange. At least I am. Hey, Bones, andiamo, huh?" he yelled up the staircase, winking at Angela as he made his way to the living room.

"That means let's go," Temperance said proudly as she caught up with them.

"Very good, Bones," Booth praised as he kissed her on the head.

"OK, is everyone ready for some tree decorating extraordinaire?" Jack asked as he set up a ladder. Every year he asked his friends to go over and help decorate the tree he and Samson purchased.

"Jack, this tree is huge," Booth commented.

"Yep! Biggest we could find," Jack confirmed with a grin. "So, shall we?" he asked. Angela ran over and threw the lid off a box of ornaments, and they were off.

Temperance fed Booth the continuous string of multicolored lights as he walked dizzyingly around the tree, making sure the tiny bulbs were even spaced from the ones above and below. After they were finished, the entire gang chose ornaments to place on the tree. They ranged from baubles from exotic locations to a blinking Starship Enterprise and even a Wayne Gretzky ornament. "Cool, Wayne Gretzky!" Booth said as he held it up in awe. "This one goes in front." They all smiled at his youthful enthusiasm.

Finally, all the ornaments that could fit on the tree were up, and it was time to put the star on the top. Booth handed the large star to Jack and held the ladder as he climbed up. Slowly, he placed the star in its position and adjusted it so it was straight. Then he climbed back down and crawled under the tree to turn on the lights. Everyone held their breath as he put the plug in the socket, then let the air escape their lungs before gasping at the sight in front of them.

Ornaments moved slowly, catching the light of the room and of the tiny bulbs. Some strings blinked while others shined continuously, and the star's yellow glow radiated from the top of the room. "It's beautiful," Temperance said. Booth whistled.

"It's amazing, Jack," Angela said softly.

Jack smiled. "Thanks, you guys. You were a huge help. It looks awesome."

After everyone said their goodbyes, Booth and Temperance returned home to decorate their tree (which, thankfully, was smaller than Jack's) with Pops and Jared. After it was all done, Booth made himself and Temperance hot chocolate and sat on the couch. The couple watched the white lights shine from between the branches, and Temperance smiled as she noticed Booth's Mike Schmidt ornament next to Jared's Eagles ornament. She moved so she was in between Booth's legs. "I think it's going to be a great Christmas this year, don't you?" she said softly, surprising Booth.

"Oh yes, Bones," he said near her ear. "I think it's going to be a wonderful Christmas indeed." They clinked their mugs of hot chocolate together and settled into silence.


	26. Chapter 26

26

"What's this?" Booth asked one night. It was a week until Christmas, and he was supposed to go to the mall with Jack the next day to get Temperance's present made.

Temperance looked over her shoulder from her position at the bathroom sink. "It's makeup remover," she said as she rubbed some on her eye.

"I don't get why girls wear makeup," Booth said, sitting on the lid of the toilet, staring at the bottle in his hand. "I mean, why do they try to change their appearance for guys?"

He sounded genuinely concerned with the issue, and Temperance couldn't help but smile. "It's not to _change_ themselves," she told him. "Well, maybe for some girls it is. But it's just to enhance your features." She washed her face and wiped the water off with a towel.

"Well, your features don't need any enhancing, if that's what you're worried about," Booth said gruffly.

Temperance was surprised by the dark look in his eyes. "Booth?" she asked right before his lips were on hers. "I don't think…I'm not…pretty enough…if that's…what…you're talking…about," she said between kisses as he led her down the hall and towards his bedroom.

"Good," he growled as he shut the door and went to her again. "Because you're the most beautiful girl in the world, and don't forget it," he said roughly.

"Booth…" she started, but they had landed on the bed and her point was forgotten. Her legs went around his waist of their own accord and his warm hands pushed under shirt. He groaned and sucked her neck as she held onto him tightly.

She pushed him back to strip off his shirt and run her hands and nails along his chest. Booth groaned softly and started pushing her shirt up, running his hands up her increasingly bare back. He let out a ragged breath as her lips went to his neck and shoulder, and his eyes snapped open when he felt her bare chest on hers. Sucking in a quick breath, he tugged her shirt back down. "Bones, we can't do this," he said breathlessly. She pulled back and the way she looked made him whimper with desire. "Bones, I want this, I really do." She nodded that she believed him. "But it's just…well…I'm Catholic." She raised an eyebrow. "And we're not supposed to…you know…_do it_ before we're married."

Temperance raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

Booth ran a hand through his hair, embarrassed, before looking away shyly. "Yeah."

Temperance smiled. "It's OK."

Booth's head shot up. "Really?"

She laughed. "Yes, of course. I mean, I _want_ to….I mean I love you so obviously I do…."

Booth smiled. "I'm sorry we…can't, I guess."

It was Temperance's turn to smile, and she took his hand in hers. "It's OK, Seeley. Everyone has their beliefs, and I respect yours."

Booth sighed, suddenly impatient. "It's not like I believe it, though," he said. "I think it's a stupid rule that doesn't really match today's society. But, you know, my religion is really important to me. I…I can't explain why I feel like this."

She could tell he was disappointed with his explanation. "It's OK, Seeley. I get it." She stroked the back of his hand softly with her thumb and pulled him so he was laying down with her.

"You're so smart," he said, stroking her hair and kissing her on the forehead.

She laughed and kissed him. "Good night, Seeley. I love you."

"Good night, Bones. I love you too."


	27. Chapter 27

27

"Geez, you look like you didn't get much sleep last night, man," Jack said as Booth got in Jack's car.

"Yeah," Booth sighed.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked.

Booth sighed. "I don't know. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Something personal?"

At this Jack took his eyes off the road for a second and looked at Booth. "O…K…."

"You and Angela….Do you guys ever...? I mean, have you ever….even just _thought_ about…?"

"Sex?" Jack finished.

Booth exhaled loudly. "Yeah."

"We haven't _done_ it, if that's what you're asking."

"Do you want to?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. When the time is right. Why?"

Booth hesitated. "Bones and I," he finally started. "Bones and I almost made love last night."

Jack sputtered. "Made-made love?" he asked.

"Yeah, you know, did the deed, made the beast with two backs…_had sex_?" That was when Booth looked and saw Jack's grin. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just I've never heard someone call it making love except for, like, Cary Grant or someone."

Booth smiled and shook his head. "Well we almost did."

"And?"

Booth shrugged. "I stopped it."

"Ah, I see." He looked over at Booth. "You weren't ready."

"No! I was, I just…it's 'cause I'm Catholic," he confessed.

"I see," Jack said mysteriously.

"What?" Booth asked again.

"Nothing," Jack repeated. "I just never knew that to stop anyone."

"Yeah, well, it did."

"Aw, cheer up, man. It'll happen."

"Yeah. Besides, I want our first time to be special. Wow that sounded gay."

Jack laughed. "No, I feel you, man," he said, turning his big blue eyes on his friend. They entered the mall and looked around. "So, what's this place called?"

"Uhh Things Remembered."

"I wouldn't wanna be caught dead in a store with that name."

"Yeah well too bad 'cause you're comin' in with me."

Jack and Booth entered the store, and a second later Jack ducked, pulling Booth with him and almost knocking over a crystal jewelry box. "Shit," he whispered.

"What?" Booth asked.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!"

"Why?"

Jack sighed and grabbed Booth by the neck, forcing his head in the direction of the counter. "You see that girl? The one with the brown ponytail and the big eyes?"

"Yeah," he said, wondering where this was going.

"OK, she went to our school and she left after eighth grade, thank _God_. She goes to School Without Walls now."

"What's School Without Walls?" Booth interrupted.

"It's this really good public school next to GW." Booth nodded. "So anyway, she started going _there_, but every time we see her she's always asking how everyone is and stuff. But she's seriously annoying. Are you sure this is want you wanna get Tempe?"

Booth shot Jack a look. "You advised me to make something, so here I am. It's too late to be derailed by some girl who apparently no one likes."

"Dude. It's more than that. She…squeals."

"Squeals?"

Suddenly they heard a loud squeal as the girl noticed the boys. "Damn, we made eye contact."

Booth wanted to ask what was going on, but the girl interrupted him. "Oh my God, JACK!" she squealed. "What are you doing down there?"

"Hi, Daisy. I, uh, I thought I dropped something, that's all."

"I can't believe I'm seeing you!" she yelled in a high-pitched voice. "How are you? How is everyone?" She asked her questions so fast Booth was surprised Jack's head hadn't spun off his shoulders at the rapidity of it all.

"Yeah, everyone's good, you know. The same."

Daisy giggled. "Ooh, who's this, your handsome friend?"

Jack furrowed his brows for a second. "Yeah, uh, this is Seeley Booth," he said, slapping Booth on the back. "He's new at school."

Booth stuck out his hand and Daisy shook it. "Nice to meet you," Booth mumbled.

"Aww, shy, are we? It's OK, I don't bite."

"Don't test it, though," Jack muttered.

"Um, I have a question," Booth said. Daisy's eyes lit up. "I have this," he said, pulling the object out of pocket, "and I was wondering if you could like put a mold around it or something, and make it into a pendant?"

Daisy walked them to the counter and took the object, studying it carefully before nodding once in a definitive manner. "Yes, I believe I can. It should be ready in two to three days."

"Alright, thanks," Booth said. "Be careful with it," he added. Daisy nodded and put the object in a bag. "See ya," Booth added.

"Bye!" Daisy answered enthusiastically. "Bye, Jack!"

"Later," Jack said hurriedly while ushering Booth out. "You see what I mean?" he asked once they were out in the main concourse.

"Yeah. I think she's into you," Booth laughed.

"Dude, don't make me puke."


	28. Chapter 28

28

"Wake up, wake up!"

"Hmm?"

"Wake up, IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Temperance rolled over. "Merry Christmas, Jared," she said sleepily, but with a smile.

"Merry Christmas. Seeley, come on," Jared whined.

"OK, OK, Merry Christmas, kid. Now get outta here," Booth said, playfully slapping Jared. Once he was gone, Booth turned to Temperance and pulled her over him as he lay on his back. "Merry Christmas, Bones."

"Merry Christmas, Seeley."

"Alright, Bones, you gotta close your eyes," Booth told her as he stepped behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Booth, I can't see!" she laughed.

"That's the point. Trust me," he whispered in her ear. He felt her nod and took her hand.

She took his hand and scrunched her face in a way he found adorable. "I still don't see why I have to close my eyes."

"Because I want you to be surprised," Booth told her. "OK, you ready?" he asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes," she answered.

He led them down the hallway and winked at Pops and Jared, who were waiting by the tree. "OK," he whispered. "Open."

She opened her eyes not expecting to see anything new, but she was blown away. Pops and Jared were standing by a pile of presents. There were glasses of orange juice on the coffee table, Christmas music was playing, and Pops was fiddling with the video camera. "Wow," she breathed. She let Booth sit her on the floor as everyone opened presents. Booth got a few new jerseys from Pops and Jared, and Temperance got some jewelry from Pops and a scarf from Jared. Pops got some new books, and Jared got a new video game and some new clothes.

Finally, Temperance reached behind her and pulled out a tiny box wrapped in reindeer wrapping paper. "Merry Christmas, Seeley," she said as she handed it to him.

Booth smiled and ripped off the paper before opening the box. His mouth dropped in amusement before he laughed and met Temperance's eyes. "Bones, this is awesome! Where did you find this?"

"The Internet," she said teasingly.

"Thank you, Temperance," he told her seriously, letting her name roll off his tongue. She blushed. "Your turn!" he said excitedly. He handed her a similar box wrapped in Santa Claus paper.

Temperance opened it carefully; she hadn't opened a present in a ridiculously long time. She wrapped her hand around the silver chain and lifted it out of the box, admiring the silver, circular pendant as it turned slowly. "It's beautiful," she said.

"I need to explain something about that," he said, scooting closer. She met his eyes and he began. "Inside there is something that was a big part of my life. It's…." Suddenly he was scared. He remembered how angry she became when he gambled at Jack's, but he couldn't back down now. There was no other explanation for the gift, and he wouldn't lie. "Inside there is a poker chip. It's been my lucky poker chip since I was fourteen, but I need you to have it now."

She looked up at him again. "You _need_ me to have it?" she asked.

"Yes. Bones, I promised you I was done gambling. I promised you I was going to try, and you told me you'd help me. I need you to keep that," he said, pointing at the necklace. "That's like part of me, Bones, and you're gonna keep it a lot safer than I would. I feel like….I feel like you've been protectin' me, Bones, whether you know it or not. I haven't felt this safe since Pops brought us to live with him," he confessed.

Temperance felt tears prick her eyes and hugged Booth around the neck. "I love you, Seeley. I love you so much." She hugged him as hard as she could.

Pops made them all eggs, bacon, and pancakes, and they ate hungrily. Suddenly Jared's eyes lit up. "Hey, it's snowing!"

Everyone ran to the window and watched the flakes fall. Booth heard Temperance's shaky breath and looked over. "What's wrong, Bones?" he asked.

"Nothing," she answered. "I just can't remember the last time it snowed on Christmas." They smiled at each other and went to the kitchen to clean up their plates. Booth, Temperance, and Jared put on their warmest clothes and had a block-wide snowball fight. The little kids built snowmen while the older kids played tackle football and went sledding.

After most of the younger kids had gone back inside and the older kids had wandered off, Booth and Temperance lay making snow angels on the lawn. "Hey, mine looks good," Temperance said after standing up carefully.

Booth looked over and got up as well. "It's perfect, Bones!" They looked over at his, which had gotten smeared from his getting up. "Aw man," he said.

Temperance giggled. "Yours doesn't look much like an angel," she said playfully.

Booth grabbed her around the waist. "That's OK. You're my angel," he said as he kissed her neck once. She put her hand to his cheek, holding his head in place as they sank to the ground. They kissed with cold lips until Booth regretfully pulled back. "We better stop or we're gonna end up making a snow Adam and Eve." Temperance laughed all over again and Booth joined her, throwing her over his shoulder and running around to the back of the house. "Snow monsterrrrrrrr!" he shouted, dropping her lightly on the back doorstep. She was laughing uncontrollably and he laughed with her, kissing her and leading her inside.


	29. Chapter 29

29

Temperance sat looking at the pendant spinning on the chain. Seeley sat softly on the bed next to her. "Is that OK with you, Bones?" he asked, wiping his palms on his jeans.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Of course it is. I'm…" she said as she felt tears in her eyes. "I'm honored that you trust me with this."

Booth pulled her close and kissed her head. "Did you have a good Christmas?" he asked against her hair.

"The best," she said. They stayed up late, talking softly about Christmases past. Temperance lay and traced patterns on Booth's stomach. "One time I got one of those beginner chemistry sets," she whispered, "and Russ got a BB gun. I told him I was gonna make him poison."

"He believed that?"

"He was eight. I don't even know why my parents thought he should have a BB gun at that age, or why I could have a chemistry set when I was four, but anyway he saw me mixing two liquids and he shot the beaker. I cried and started hitting him. My dad had to pull me off," she laughed.

"What were you making?"

"I don't even remember. It was probably water with food coloring just to scare him." Booth laughed. "I was so mad I punched him."

"Bones!" Booth laughed.

"What? I was only four."

"It's OK, Bones. In fact, I think you going all karate chop on someone is really hot."

"You do?"

"Mmmhmm," he told her, smiling as she brushed her hair away from her face.

"But I thought you liked protecting me."

"I do, but it's hot that you can protect yourself. Makes me want you even more."

"Oh yeah?" she asked seductively.

"Yeah," he said, leaning in for a kiss which she pulled away from. She threw her leg over his hip and ended up on top of him.

"Ha!" she shouted in victory.

Booth moved his hands from her hips to under her shirt and tickled her ribs, eliciting squeals and laughter from her. "What now, Bones?"

"Seeley!" she gasped between laughs.

"Oh no! Who will save you?" he said with mock desperation. Temperance was gasping for breath and he stopped, kissing her by the bellybutton before letting her go.

"I guess in those situations," she started once she had caught her breath, "if I'm somehow incapacitated…I need you to rescue me."

Booth kissed her on the cheek before pulling her to his side. "Good enough for me."

The next morning Temperance managed to free herself from Booth's grasp to take a shower. She had turned off the water and was opening the curtain for her towel when the door opened.

Booth heard two screams and jumped out of bed, pushing Jared out of the way of the bathroom door. Temperance was standing there dripping wet and naked, and Jared was standing there frozen. "Jesus, Bones!" Booth yelled, covering his eyes. She pulled the towel around her and he peeked through his fingers before removing his hands from his face. "Jared-," Booth started.

"I-I'm sorry," Jared stuttered. "I didn't hear the water running and I had to go to the bathroom…" he explained.

"Go downstairs, Jared," Booth told him, embarrassed that Jared had been staring and that he had seen her as well. "I'm sorry, Bones," he said as she dried off behind the curtain.

"Don't worry, Seeley," she told him, emerging again, towel around her now-dry body. Booth wasn't meeting her eyes, and Temperance saw the deep blush on his cheeks. She smiled at his prudence. "Seeley, look at me." He met her eyes and shifted uncomfortably. "Are you going to be uncomfortable for the rest of your life?"

"No. I just feel like I violated your privacy."

She chuckled. "It's OK. I don't feel violated. It's not your fault." Booth nodded but he was still uncomfortable. "What would make you feel better?" she asked.

He took a deep breath and stood up, removing his t-shirt and sweatpants. He met her eyes and she understood what he wanted. She tugged at the waistband of his boxers and he pulled them off. She continued to meet his eyes, only looking at the rest of him when he said, "Bones."

Her breath caught as she took him in quickly. Meeting his eyes again, she pulled on the knot on her towel and let it fall to the floor. Their mouths met hungrily, biting and licking. Booth ran his hands up Temperance's body, causing her to gasp. She pulled him closer by the back of his neck and pressed herself closer. "Seeley," she whispered, and he groaned. She softened her kisses and put her thumb over his lips. His eyes were closed and he let out a ragged breath. "We should stop," she whispered.

He nodded. "I…" he started, but Temperance just smiled. "I'll just get dressed," he finally said, pulling his clothes back on. She wrapped her towel around herself again, and they shared a small smile before he left and closed the door.


	30. Chapter 30

30

Two Fridays after school was back in session, the senior class put on the annual winter semi-formal dance, which they called the Snowball. Signs were put up, dresses were bought, suits were dry cleaned. Dates were made, pictures were taken, and once Temperance put her dress on all Booth could think about was that three-fourths of her skin was exposed, and now that he knew what the rest of it looked like he wanted to see it again.

Booth waltzed into the bathroom in his jacket and tie and spotted Temperance leaning over and running her hands over one leg. Suddenly his mouth was dry. "Um, Bones?"

"Yes?" she asked as she started on the other leg.

"Um, what are you doing?" He tugged on his tie.

"Putting on lotion," she replied simply. "Smell," she said, holding the circular container up to his face.

Booth inhaled. "Mmmm, it smells like cinnamon buns!" Temperance nodded. "Is it edible?"

"What? No!"

Booth shrugged. "I don't know, sometimes those things are edible."

Temperance smiled. "You're right. But this one is not, so I would not recommend eating it."

Booth stepped closer to her as she screwed the cap back on the lotion. "It smells so good I might eat _you_," he said, nipping her bare shoulder. She gasped. "I can't wait to get to the dance, Temperance," he continued, and the use of her first name sent a shiver up her spine. "I'm going to hold you close, and none of the teachers are going to see because we'll be surrounded by all those people. But it's going to be like those people aren't even there. Because you look so beautiful and so sexy. My hands are gonna be all over you, dress or no dress." He looked her up and down viciously and she pulled him by the back of the head, pushing her tongue into his mouth and kissing him roughly.

"Let's go," she breathed.

* * *

They arrived at the dance and looked for Angela and Jack. The room was twinkling with strings of lights, and food covered the tables. "Temp!" Angela called, pulling Jack over to Temperance and Booth by the hand. "Hey, Boothy. You look handsome."

Booth blushed. "You look good too, Ange." Booth and Jack shook hands and went to grab everyone some water while Temperance and Angela talked.

"Did you see who Sully came with?" Angela asked. Temperance shook her head. "Peyton Perrotta," Angela said with disgust.

"I thought she was with Michael Stires," Temperance commented.

Angela shrugged. "She's with _everybody_ at some point." The girls laughed.

"Will you dance with me, Bones?" Booth asked from behind her.

Temperance turned and smiled and joined him on the dance floor. Once on the floor, she moved close to him but he pushed her back. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I thought you were going to touch me all over," she said seductively.

Booth cleared his throat. "I will, when the teachers aren't looking." Brennan furrowed her brow. "Gotta leave room for the Holy Spirit, Bones."

Temperance laughed. "Booth, this isn't Catholic school! The teachers don't care, look around."

He took her advice and saw kids in every direction dancing quite inappropriately. "I hope you don't think we're doing _that_," he remarked.

"No, it's gross," she said as she moved towards him again. He gladly tugged her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"God, Bones," he groaned softly as he ran his hands over the skin of her back. "You're killing me." Her body was hot under his touch as he ached to just lift up her dress. The material was soft against his fingers and he pressed closer to her.

"I thought you said we weren't doing that," she teased.

"I thought you said it was gross," he teased back.

Her head dipped back as she pushed herself against him even more. "Now I know why people like it," she said breathily.

"Me too," he whispered in her ear before biting her shoulder. He noticed she was sweating but thought that maybe it was from dancing, so he said nothing. As the night wound down, he convinced her to give him the keys and he drove them home.

* * *

Temperance rolled over again, taking care not to disturb Booth. It was winter but she was sweating, even though she and Booth were barely touching and she was on top of the covers. She had a headache, but she had attributed it to the weather. Suddenly she sat up and put her knees to her chest while taking a few deep breaths. She was hoping that would make her feel better, but after a minute she got up and went to the bathroom.

Jared woke to the sound of continuous vomiting. Rolling out of bed, he stumbled to the door and yanked it open before proceeding to the bathroom. The light was on and the door was open just a crack. Slowly pushing the door open, his eyes focused on his brother's girlfriend hunched over the toilet and heaving.

Finally Temperance sat back and noticed Jared. "Oh, Jared," she started. "Did you need to use the bathroom?"

Jared didn't quite know what to say, so he shook his head. "I'll get Seeley," he said.

A minute later Booth entered the bathroom with Jared behind him. "Jared, can you get Temperance a glass of water?" he asked. Jared nodded and made his way down the stairs. "Bones, what happened? Did you throw up?"

She nodded. "I'm fine," she told him while trying to get up.

"Sit," he told her, lightly pushing her back down. "You're really burning up," he said as he felt her forehead. He reached up to the cabinet beside the sink and pulled out the thermometer. "Here," he said softly. She put it under her tongue and it beeped a few minutes later. "103," he said before turning it off. "Back to bed?" She nodded and tried to stand, only to fall back down. "Bones!" he shouted, easing her to the floor.

"Shrimp, what's going on?" Pops asked as he appeared at the door.

"Bones is sick. She tried to get up but she fell and her temperature is 103 and she isn't getting up-."

"Shrimp, slow down," Pops said softly.

"Here's the water, Seeley," Jared said.

"Finally," Booth said loudly, grabbing the glass from Jared, which caused some of the water to slop on the floor. "Come on, Bones," he whispered, putting the bottom of the glass to her face.

Temperance moaned and opened her eyes. "Booth," she croaked.

"Come on, Jared, let's give them some space," Pops said, ushering Jared out of the bathroom.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital," Booth suggested.

"No!" Temperance yelled, then grabbed her aching head. "No hospital."

"But Bones, you just fainted."

"Seeley, please," she begged. "I never want to go to the hospital again."

_Again?_ he thought. "OK. Why don't we go back to bed? Is that alright?" he asked. Temperance nodded and he picked her up so her legs were around his waist. He heard her moan and gag and felt warmth roll down his back.

"Ugh, sorry, Seeley."

"It's OK, Bones. Sit down right here," he told her, placing her next to the toilet and opening the lid. "I'm just gonna get in the shower. " He opened the curtain and turned on the spray, stepping inside and shedding his clothes. He quickly washed and got out just as Temperance started to get sick again. He bent down and rubbed her back as she wretched.

"Booth, you're hot." She groaned as she felt his hot skin on hers, making her feel a little sicker.

"You're pretty sexy too, Bones," he joked.

She coughed then laughed. "That's not what I meant."

Booth gave her a slight smile. "Let me get changed, OK?" She nodded and he went back to get new pajamas on. "Come on, Bones, I'll take you to bed," he said when he got back.

She shook her head. "No."

"No?"

"I wanna sleep here."

"In the bathroom?"

She nodded. "It's just…it feels better," she mumbled as she started to lie down.

"OK. Do you want me to stay?"

"Of course," she mumbled into the floor.

"OK. Hold on." Booth went to the bed and dragged the comforter and one of the blankets off, then got a bunch of pillows and carried it all back to the bathroom. He laid the comforter on the floor, then placed Temperance on top of it before joining her. He put the pillows under their heads and around their bodies, then pulled the blanket over them.

"Seeley," Temperance moaned quietly.

"What is it, Bones?" Booth asked softly.

"I don't feel good."

"I know, Bones. It's OK. I'm right here." Temperance sighed and put her hand on Booth's stomach. Booth reached his foot up and switched off the light before falling asleep with his girlfriend on the bathroom floor.


	31. Chapter 31

31

The next morning Booth woke up wondering where he was. He certainly did not remember his mattress being this hard, or having only one thin blanket on his bed. Then his palm hit the cool tile and he remembered: the continuous vomiting, taking her temperature, icing the back of her neck. He hadn't gotten much sleep. "Booth," he heard. Her voice grated against her throat and he winced at the sound before turning around.

"How are you feeling, Bones?" he asked, moving his hand to her forehead.

"Achy," she replied.

"How about I take your temperature and then I'll bring you downstairs?" She could only nod, and even that hurt. Booth waited until the thermometer beeped and checked the small screen. "102," he sighed. "Bones, this isn't good. Your temperature is really high."

"I'm tired," she sighed.

"OK," he replied, scooping her up and bringing her downstairs. Once there, he put her on the couch and grabbed a quick breakfast. He heard her tossing fitfully under the blanket he had put over her, and when he returned and settled her in his lap, she stilled and fell back to sleep.

Booth had been watching SportsCenter when Pops came to check on the pair. "You look beat, Shrimp."

Booth looked up at his grandfather. "She was up most of the night."

Pops looked to the girl wrapped around his grandson. "You're taking good care of her, Shrimp. I'm proud of you. Has her temperature gone down at all?"

Booth shook his head carefully. "Barely. It's 102 now," Booth said as he absently ran his hand along Temperance's back.

Pops sat down carefully. "Seeley, I know you probably won't like this, but we should think about taking her to the hospital."

"No!" Booth said, then stilled to make sure Temperance didn't wake up. "She—she doesn't want to go. She said she's been there before. She doesn't want to," Booth repeated, starting to cry, "but she's so sick."

Pops laid a hand on Booth's shoulder. "She hasn't drunk water in two days, Seeley. She's burning up, and I don't even know how she can still throw up."

Booth nodded. "I'm just afraid she'll be mad when she realizes what we've done."

Pops allowed himself a small smile. "She's a smart girl; she'll realize it's for her own good."

* * *

Temperance woke up and fluorescent light pierced her eyes. She groaned and moved to press her hand to her head, when she noticed a pricking pain in her right arm. Moving her other hand, she went to rip it out when a voice stopped her. "Don't."

He sat by her for hours. He watched in tormented silence as the nurses gave her more fluids, took her temperature, gave her fever reducers. Nothing woke her. Her palm was sweaty, her skin fiery to the touch. He didn't even think about eating, drinking, blinking, or breathing. He had moved to the far side of the room, standing against the wall and watching her intensely, when he saw her stir and raise her arm halfway to her head. She moved her other hand to take out her IV and he stopped her. "Don't."

"Seeley?" she asked.

He strode to her quickly. "Shh," he told her. "I'm here." He took her hand and stroked his thumb over the back of it. "Do you need something?"

"No," she managed. "Just…"

"What?" he prompted softly.

"It's so bright." He smiled and turned off the light over the bed. "Seeley?" she asked.

"Yes, Bones?"

"Why am I here?" He saw panic start to rise in her eyes.

"Don't be scared, Bones, please. I'm right here."

"_Why_ am I _here_?" she repeated.

He swallowed. "We thought it was best for you. You weren't eating, weren't drinking. All night you threw up God knows what, and your temperature hadn't even gone down a full degree. I was so scared."

"I told you I didn't want to go to the hospital again."

"I know, Bones," Booth whispered, trying to keep the tears at bay, "but I was scared."

"Out," she commanded. She felt bad that he was scared, but she had explicitly told him she didn't want to be taken to the hospital. Not after last time.

"But Bones-."

"Please, just get out," she said through the beginnings of tears.


	32. Chapter 32

32

Booth roamed the hospital for hours. He was giving Temperance time to cool off, but the more she cooled, the more he heated up. He couldn't bear to be the cause of her pain, and he got the feeling that her previous hospital visit had caused her a lot of it. He decided to go back to her room around 7:30, half an hour before visiting hours were over. He saw her staring up at the ceiling as he stood in the doorway, and granted himself a moment of silent observance before he knocked lightly. "Can I come in?" he asked nervously. She nodded. He stood at the far side of the room, only moving forward slightly when she pushed herself up.

"What are you doing over there?" she asked.

"I, um," he started.

"Come here," she told him, and he obeyed. "I'm sorry I was so curt with you."

"No, you had the right-."

"Seeley," she interrupted. "The last time I was in the hospital-."

"Bones," he interjected, grabbing her hand tightly.

"Seeley," she said again, this time almost desperately. "I was in the hospital before because I lived with a very strict foster family. One night, they asked me to wash the dishes while their other kids played video games after dinner. They didn't have a dishwasher, so I filled the sink with hot water and soap. They told me not to drop the dishes or there would be punishment." She swallowed before continuing. "I picked one up out of the water, and I tried to hold on, I really did, but the water was so hot, and the dish was so slippery." She stopped as she started crying heavily.

"Shh," Booth soothed as he brought her head to his chest and stroked her hair.

She rested there for a minute before pushing back to finish her story. "They said there would be punishment, and there was. They took me outside and opened the trunk of one of the cars. They pushed me inside and slammed the lid. I was locked there for two days before they came out. Then I had to go to the hospital."

"Bones, that's child abuse!"

She shook her head. "No. They brought me in. They treated me. I had no case."

"But-."

"I was young-."

"That doesn't change anything."

Temperance smiled. "It's OK, Seeley. I'm OK."

Booth took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Bones." He hugged her to him again and closed his eyes. "I never would have brought you here if I knew. I would have kept holding you in my arms until you got better."

"What?" she asked softly. "You…" Booth blushed. "Seeley," she breathed in grateful astonishment.

"We woke up and you were still the same, you know? So I took your temperature and carried you downstairs. You were pretty much back to sleep. I put you on the couch so I could eat breakfast, and you were tossing and turning. I sat down and I didn't know what to do. I pulled you onto my lap and you slept there. I couldn't let you go after that."

Temperance smiled. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

Booth blushed again. "Come on, let's get you outta here."


	33. Chapter 33

33

After Temperance's hospital ordeal things passed smoothly for the next two months. School was school and life was life, whatever that meant to the both of them. Booth was getting ready for his stay at Penn and the start of baseball season. In fact, Booth was laying on his bed contemplating a new season—the smell of freshly cut grass and wet dirt, the ding of the bat as it hit the ball, the squeak of his batting gloves rubbing against each other—when he heard a cry from the kitchen.

"Seeley?"

He leapt out of bed and bounded down the stairs. "Bones, are you OK?" he called as he noticed her, back to him, standing at the kitchen table.

"The mail came," she said simply.

He walked up behind her and glanced over her shoulder. The postmark read

**Northwestern University**

**Office of Undergraduate Admission**

**1801 Hinman Avenue**

**Evanston, Illinois 60208**

"I…um…" she started.

"Do you need space?" he asked.

"No!" she objected. She grabbed his hand in her own, resting them on her stomach. "I need you here."

He kissed her on the neck. "Of course," he whispered.

"Can we….Can we go upstairs?"

He nodded and held her by the hand, leading her to their room. She sighed and sat on the bed with him, hands shaking. "When you're ready, Bones," he assured her.

She nodded and, trembling, slid her index finger under the fold and slowly opened the envelope.

He watched her eyes scan the letter rapidly, mouth parted, but he couldn't hear her breathing. Suddenly she stopped, and he waited. And waited. "Bones?" he finally prompted.

"Right, yeah," she breathed. "Sorry." He put his hand on her arm and she couldn't hide her smile any longer. "I got in."

He laughed. "Bones, Temperance…." He grabbed her and kissed her long and hard.

They broke apart and were both smiling. "I…I have to…" she tried. _Luckily no one else is here_, she thought as she led out a long, excited, too-many-emotions-built-up-and-you-have-to-let-them-out scream. Booth continued laughing and opened the bedroom window. Pushing their faces against the screen, they let out a scream together.

After they were sure the entire neighborhood had heard them, they flopped back down on the bed. "This is one of the happiest moments of my life," Temperance giggled.

Booth turned his head to look at her. "What are the others?"

She faced him. "Well, I think number one would be our first kiss. Then coming here to live. Basically every time-," she cut herself off.

"Every time what?" he prompted softly.

"No, it's…it's cliché."

Booth shrugged. "So? Clichés are true for a reason."

Temperance nodded. "Every time I see you smile or, you know, happy in general…it makes me really happy."

Booth rolled over and kissed her again and again. "Congratulations, baby. I'm so proud of you."


	34. Chapter 34

**wooo RL has been crazy but the busiest times are over lol. for those of you who were wondering where the case is...it's here! haha. hope you enjoy! please review!**

* * *

34

Booth changed into his uniform, trembling as he slid a t-shirt over his head before shakily buttoning his jersey. A few teammates slapped him on the back in a friendly manner before heading out of the locker room. It was the school's first baseball game, and Booth was shaking. He was good, he knew, and believed he would do fine—he just needed to get on the field and start warming up.

He took a deep breath as he stepped outside and made his walk to the diamond. Getting closer, he saw Jack and Angela sitting on the bleachers and smiled; it relieved him to see them there. "Hey, Boothy!" Angela called happily.

Booth let out a shaky breath. "Hey, Ange. Hey, Jack."

"Nervous?" Jack asked.

Booth nodded. "A little."

"You'll be fine," Angela assured him with a smile and a hand on his arm.

Booth smiled gratefully. "Yeah," he breathed. "Where's Bones?" he asked.

Jack and Angela smirked. "She said she'd be here at five after," Angela told him, checking her phone for the time. "It's four now."

"Why don't you go take some practice swings man? Loosen up," Jack advised.

Booth nodded and made his way to one of the batting cages. He took some swings to calm himself down. They were playing a school called The Heights, which was in Potomac. Booth's eyes narrowed as he remembered that it was an all-boys' school; he never trusted a school that wasn't co-ed. It just wasn't, well…_natural_. Taking a break, he saw Temperance making her way towards Jack and Angela and jogged to meet her. "You look _very_ handsome," she commented, the blood rushing to her cheeks at the sight of him in his red t-shirt underneath a white jersey that read "Quakers."

Booth's mouthed hitched up into a smile. "Thanks, Bones. I'm glad you're here."

"You know I wouldn't miss it."

Booth nodded and kissed her briefly. "I'm just a little nervous I guess."

Temperance put her hands on Booth's arms. "That's natural. You'll do wonderfully."

"Wonderfully?" he asked as they hugged.

"Oh, yes," she said softly in his ear. "You're quite the alpha male, Seeley. It's expected that you are physically dominate."

"Oh, God," Booth groaned as he rested his forehead on Temperance's shoulder. "If only I could show you how physically dominate I can be." He heard Temperance's gasp and it pained him not to be able to force that sound from her over and over again. He had to pull away as he realized the white pants with the red pinstripes he was wearing weren't ideal for hiding arousal. He heard the coach call to everyone and he met Temperance's eyes. "Gotta go," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks for being here, Bones. I love you." He kissed her and jogged to the team meeting.

* * *

Five innings in and Sidwell was dominating the game, 9-0. Angela's theory was that the boys from The Heights were so distracted by the girls that they couldn't remember which way to first base. "Damn, Temp, Booth is really something," Angela remarked as they watched Booth kick the dirt in the batter's box after taking a ball.

"He really is quite spectacular," Temperance agreed as the next pitch was thrown. Booth smacked it into the outfield and hustled to first before tripping and falling flat on his face. His teammates laughed as he jogged into first, managing only a single after his fall.

"What the hell, Seeley?" one of his teammates called good-naturedly. Booth smiled and shrugged.

"I think it was that," the first baseman from The Heights said, pointing to the first base line.

Booth leaned forward and squinted. "What is that?" he asked. The kid shrugged.

The first base coach walked over and his eyes widened. "Timeout!" he called.

All the players attempted to gather around but Booth got there first. Something white and pointy was protruding from the packed dirt. "Hey Bones?" he called. She approached and he pulled her through the crowd.

Temperance knelt down and examined the object. "This is a human hand," she stated. Booth's stomach dropped. He had just been tripped by a dead person.


	35. Chapter 35

**35**

Police surrounded the area as they excavated the body. Booth and Temperance sat on the bleachers, chins in their hands. Jack, Angela, and the other spectators had been forced to go home long ago. As the sky darkened, a woman slowly made her way over to the pair. "Excuse me, I'm Dr. Saroyan. Are you Seeley Booth?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered, his voice wavering a bit.

"I'm the coroner of DC. Do you know what that is?"

"He's in shock, not stupid," Temperance told her.

"Bones," Booth whispered.

Dr. Saroyan smiled. "Why don't you call me Cam?" Booth nodded. "Good. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was just…running. Then I fell. I thought the kid, um, I thought he tripped me. But then I saw it—the hand. It…it tripped me." He leaned over and vomited while Temperance rubbed his back.

"OK," Cam said softly.

"Hey!" Temperance suddenly shouted. "No, don't do that!" She ran over to where the FBI techs were lifting the body. "What are you doing?" she shouted.

"Back off, kid," one of them told her gruffly.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Booth shouted, jumping off the bleachers and running towards the group.

"You two need to leave, OK?" another tech snapped.

"You're doing it wrong!" Temperance told them desperately.

"You don't know what you're talking about," a tech said.

"Yes she does," Booth growled.

"Just move so we can get this back to headquarters."

Temperance crossed her arms. "No."

"Can someone arrest them?"

"Silence!" Cam yelled. "Everyone calm down. Why do you think they're doing it wrong?" she asked Temperance.

"You're not seriously asking her this," a tech remarked. Cam held up her hand in a demand for silence.

"You have to wrap the body _and_ take the soil from around it. Lots of samples."

"What do I put it in?" the same tech asked.

Temperance reached into her backpack. "Here," she said, handing him five vials. "This should be enough." The tech nodded and turned away. "Wait," she said.

"What now?" some of the men asked under their breath.

"This is….Seeley, this someone our age."

Suddenly a woman came running over. "Thank God, the police," she breathed. "My daughter is missing. She goes to the school. Please, help me."

Booth and Temperance looked at each other. Someone from the school had been murdered.


	36. Chapter 36

**36**

Angela and Jack rushed to the field. It was pitch black outside, and flood lights had been put up to light the area. "Come on, they said we can follow them," Temperance told them. They drove behind an SUV with flashing lights to the Jeffersonian Institution, where they were greeted by high-tech equipment and a general shine.

"Hello," someone greeted them. He was a shorter man with a mop of black hair and a pleasing face. "I'm Agent Burns. You can call me Charlie," he introduced himself, shaking hands with all four of them. "Angela, the tissue markers have been placed if you want to start a sketch. I heard you're quite the artist." Angela smiled and rushed off, hands slightly shaking. "Jack and Temperance, you can join Cam on the platform, she'll tell you what to do. And Seeley," Charlie finished, smiling, "you can come with me. The victim's mother is in the interrogation room."

Booth nodded. "You can call me Booth," he said shyly.

"OK, Booth." They entered a room and Booth found himself looking through a window. He saw a blonde woman, probably in her forties, wearing a tan jacket and old jeans. She wrung her hands nervously as she frowned deeply. "This is a two-way mirror," Charlie explained. "You can watch me as I interrogate the victim's mother, but she can't see you." Booth nodded, still a little overwhelmed. "Hello, Dr. Sweets," he suddenly greeted.

"Dr. Sweets?" Booth asked, turning to see the young doctor walking through the door.

"Hello, Charlie. Hello, Booth," Sweets greeted them.

"What are you doing here?" Booth asked, then cleared his throat. "Sorry."

Sweets just smiled. "He advises me," Charlie told him. Charlie entered the room and went through the standard line of questioning with the occasional prompt from Sweets.

During a pause, Booth worked up the courage to speak to Sweets. "Dr. Sweets?"

Sweets looked down, and Booth was again struck by how young the doctor looked. "Yes, Booth?" he asked kindly.

"Tell Charlie to ask what her daughter did at school. Like, extra- curricular activities." Sweets relayed the message and Charlie asked the question.

"Well," the mother started. She had a soft, nervous voice. Booth thought maybe her husband abused her. He hated to think those thoughts, but he knew the signs. "She liked to play lacrosse. And she was helping plan the prom."

"I knew it," Booth said.

"What?" Sweets asked.

"That's Kathryn's mom."


	37. Chapter 37

**37**

"Seeley!" Temperance called as she came like a tornado through the library. Booth looked up from the library couch. Files were all over the couch and the floor, and pictures of the crime scene were everywhere. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she carefully sat next to him.

Booth sighed. "Looking over these files, trying to find a motive for someone to do this."

Temperance nodded and touched the back of his head with her hand. "How long have you been here?"

Booth shrugged. "Since Advisor."

"Seeley, I know this is…difficult to manage, but I don't want you getting in trouble. That won't help anything."

Booth nodded tiredly. "I know, Bones. But I feel like…like I can't deal with so many things. I mean, I haven't even picked a college yet."

Temperance nodded and leaned closer to him. "Why don't you come visit me in Anatomy during the double? We have a sub. I'll help you." Booth nodded and she kissed him on the head before walking away.

* * *

Booth was traversing the halls towards one of the science labs when he heard a voice over all the others in the hallway. "Seeley Booth!" Booth closed his eyes and turned on his heel, making his way towards Mr. Glenn. Was he in trouble for bringing the files? God, how could he have been so stupid? He let out a long breath as he stepped into Mr. Glenn's office. "I imagine you and your friends have had a bit of trouble finding a Senior Project." Booth nodded. He hadn't even thought about the internship that he would do in May. "The FBI has agreed, in this instance, that it would be OK for you to do your project there."

Booth looked up. "Um, uh, thank you," he stammered. Mr. Glenn smiled easily and Booth left. "Hey," he said as he sat next to Temperance in the lab.

"Hey. You wanna go backstage? No one will bother us there." Booth waggled his eyebrows with a silly grin on his face and Temperance pretended to be mad.

"So the FBI found her car by the pond, and her cellphone was on the passenger seat. The car was still running," Booth explained as they sat on two black boxes that were used as staircases in the latest school musical.

"Who found the car?"

"Her boyfriend, a David Harris."

"Oh yeah, he goes here. Maybe you should talk to him."

Booth thought. "I don't want to upset him. Plus the FBI is bringing him in for questioning later today."

Temperance nodded. "They're letting me, Angela, and Jack do our projects at the Jeffersonian."

Booth smiled. "Awesome. They're letting me do mine at the FBI."

Temperance smiled and leaned her head on Booth's shoulder. "Was the ground muddy?"

"Huh?"

"Where her car was found. Was the ground muddy?"

"Uh, yeah," Booth confirmed, flicking through the case notes.

"I wonder if Jack could get anything from the soil and the tires."

She felt Booth nod against her head. "You know, I think she was abducted."

"What makes you say that?" Temperance asked, lifting her head.

"Well, her phone was still in the car and the car was still running," Booth explained easily. "I think she got out for a minute and was kidnapped."

"You know you shouldn't theorize before you have all the facts."

Booth crooked an eyebrow. "Yeah, well I'm still not so sure about this David kid. How did he know exactly where to find her?"

"I don't know, Seeley. Motives aren't really my thing."

Booth opened his mouth to say something else when his phone rang. "Hello? Yes. OK. Thank you." He hung up and looked at Temperance. "David Harris is there for questioning," he explained. "I'll pick you up later, OK?"

Temperance nodded. "I'm going to ask Jack about those samples."

"OK. Just let me know where you are when you're ready." He bent down and they shared an intimate kiss.

"I love you," she told him breathlessly.

"I love you too, Bones."

* * *

"And what happened when you heard she hadn't made it to school?" Charlie asked David Harris as Booth and Sweets stood behind the mirror.

"I drove out to the pond to see what was up," a near-crying David explained.

"And how did you know her car was there?"

"We," he started, then hiccupped, "we used to go there after school a lot, just to hang out or whatever. It was kind of like…a peaceful place for us, being all secluded and quiet. We were never interrupted."

Charlie nodded. "OK, so what did you see when you got there?"

David sniffed. "I saw Kathryn's car, still running, parked haphazardly on the bank. It was all muddy, so it took me a while to get to the open door, but when I did, no one was inside, but Kathryn's cellphone was sitting on the passenger seat." He paused and took a few deep breaths. "I called her name over and over…I even waded out into the pond a little bit. But nothing."

Charlie nodded. "And when was the last time you talked to Kathryn?"

David sniffed again. "The night before."

"What did you talk about?"

David sighed. "Kathryn was really stressed. Her parents were pushing her to spend a summer abroad in Germany even though she didn't want to go. Her school work was really piling up…Kathryn was a bit of a procrastinator," he said, then laughed strangely. "She wanted to spend more and more time at the pond, but I wasn't always free to do so. I don't know if she ever went by herself. I guess she did," he finished, crying at the thought.

Charlie sighed. "So the last time you talked to her, it was about…?"

"Right, sorry. We talked about going to the pond over the weekend. I just told her that everything was almost over and soon she'd be free. Then we hung up. And, well…you know the rest."

Charlie nodded and collected his files. "Thank you, David. Agent O'Hearn will show you out."

Booth looked at Sweets and noticed he was deep in thought, his brows furrowed and his tongue running incessantly over his lips. "Are you alright, Sweets?" Booth asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just something David said, that's all."

"What was it?" Booth asked him.

"He said that he told her everything was almost over, and that soon she'd be free."

"Something seems off to you?"

Sweets nodded. "Come with me, kid. I need to think."


	38. Chapter 38

**38**

"Sweets said he thinks the boyfriend did it," Booth said as he rubbed his face over his hand.

"What do you think?" Temperance asked. They were sitting on their bed at home, notes and files strewn around them.

"I don't know, Bones. The boyfriend was there. He knew where to find her."

Temperance nodded. "Cam just cleaned the last of the flesh off today. She was submerged in water most definitely. I can't tell yet if she drowned."

"What do you mean? You just said she was submerged in water."

"Yes, but she could have submerged postmortem." Booth nodded, scrubbing his hands over his face. "Come on," Temperance told him, placing her hand on his arm, "we can't know anything more until tomorrow. Let's lay down."

Booth tiredly lowered himself to the bed and wrapped his arms around Temperance. "I love you so much," he mumbled into the pillow as he closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Seeley. Goodnight."

"Night, Bones."

* * *

"Um, Dr. Saroyan?" Jack asked nervously.

"Please, call me Cam," the woman responded easily.

"I…I went to the scene with some of the techs this morning, and I noticed…this," he said, holding up several pictures he had taken.

"What is that?" Cam asked, leaning over with Temperance to study the photos.

"Footprints," Temperance provided.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, and I also found this," he said, pointing to the screen where rainbow hills and valleys appeared under chemical names in small, white print.

"Polyethylene terephthalate," Cam read.

Jack nodded. "More specifically _Biaxially-oriented_ polyethylene terephthalate." Cam nodded absently while Temperance smiled knowingly. "Mylar," Jack filled in.

"But Mylar is used on things like solar sails and confetti and kites."

"Right. That's what was puzzling me at first. But then I remembered that I had taken the picture of the footprint."

Just then, Angela walked onto the platform. "I enhanced the images," she started before pulling up three separate pictures on the screen. "Now what do you see?"

"Converse All-Star," Temperance read. Angela nodded.

"I still don't understand how this relates to the Mylar," Cam said.

"Converse shoes aren't made only from canvas. They're now made from fleece, wool, denim, flannel, velvet-."

"Jack, the point!" Angela interrupted.

"Right. So, _some_ Converse were made of _Mylar_."

"So who wears Mylar Converse at school?"

Angela smiled. "The only person at school who's practically obsessed with shoes."

Temperance and Jack spoke at the same time. "Matt Boyer."


	39. Chapter 39

**hey guys, i've been away on vacation and i just got back. thanks for sticking with this story! please review and enjoy!**

* * *

**39**

Booth and Temperance were hanging out on their bed, Booth doing his Spanish homework and Temperance her Calculus homework. "Bones."

Temperance scribbled a few numbers then an X on her paper. "Yes?"

"How do I do this?"

Temperance glanced to him. "Read me the sentence."

"It says, 'I doubt that you (formal) are going to Peru in December.' I gotta translate it."

Temperance sighed. "They always have the worst sentences. What do you have so far?"

He slid the paper towards her so they were both looking at it. "Dudo que blank al Perú en diciembre."

Temperance squinted and Booth smiled. "OK, so it's asking you to use the subjunctive. Do you remember ir in the subjunctive?" she asked.

Booth sighed. "Can't you just tell me?"

Temperance laughed. "I can tell you that the first person and third person tenses are the same. So…" she prompted.

"Va…ya?" he asked uncertainly. Temperance smiled and kissed him. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Booth called.

"Hi, Temperance," Jared greeted her quietly.

"Hello, Jared."

Jared walked up to her and stared down at her paper. "That looks hard," he said, staring down at the derivatives she had written.

Temperance shrugged as best she could with her elbows sinking into the mattress. "It's not bad."

"Bones, you've done 100 problems in thirty minutes," Booth teased lightly.

Jared moved and sat on the bed. "Seeley, can you help me?"

Booth immediately put his Spanish translations to the side and focused his attention on his brother. "What's giving you trouble, pal?"

"It's this math homework."

Booth blew air through his pursed lips. "Maybe Bones should help you with that, OK?" he asked. "You don't mind, do you, Bones?"

Temperance looked over her shoulder. "No, not at all. But you should help him, Seeley. It shouldn't be that hard."

Booth leaned over to her. "Yeah, but I'm no good at math," he mumbled.

Temperance looked at Jared's homework sheet. "It's long division. You'll be fine," she said as she patted his cheek. "I'm…going to get a drink." She made her way down to the kitchen and poured herself a big glass of water, slipping it slowly as she tried to control her emotions. She walked back into the room and nearly lost it at the sight of Jared sitting on Booth's lap, the worksheet on Jared's lap and the pencil in his hand.

"So just multiply the outside one by the top one and carry the answer down," Booth explained, then watched as Jared hesitantly wrote something on the paper, to which Booth nodded. "Good job, kid. Now go finish that before dinner." Jared hopped off Booth's lap and ran back to his own room.

Booth looked up and saw that Temperance had been watching them. "Hey, B—oh. What's…what's wrong?" he asked as he saw her distraught expression.

"I…no—nothing."

Booth got up and walked her by her elbow to the bed. "Talk to me, Temperance."

"What you did with Jared…you're such a good brother."

Booth nodded skeptically. "Bones, what's going on?"

"It just…made me think."

Booth sighed. "Bones, this is like pulling teeth." Brennan just blinked. "Please tell me what's wrong," he begged quietly.

"Sometimes I miss my brother," she whispered before tears escaped her eyes.

"Oh, Bones," Booth said softly, pulling her to him. "It's OK to miss him."

"It's been so long," she sobbed.

Booth hugged her tighter and gave her a few kisses. "It's OK," he repeated. "I'm here."

"I know I should be angry at him, and I am, but…." She trailed off as sobs overtook her.

"He's your brother, Bones. He'll always have a place in your heart. You'll always love him." He felt Brennan nod and smiled. "You know, Jared's like your brother. I know it's not the same, but-."

"Thank you, Seeley," she whispered.

"There's more than one type of family, Bones. Always remember that."


	40. Chapter 40

**40**

"What the hell is this?" Matt Boyer was led into the interrogation room and forced into a chair.

"Wait here for Agent Burns," Agent James told him.

Charlie walked in shortly after, while Booth, Temperance, and Sweets stood behind the mirror watching. "Mr. Boyer, do you know why you're here?" Matt shifted his eyes to the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "Mr. Boyer?" Charlie repeated.

Matt's eyes softened briefly as he finally looked at Charlie. "Yeah. Kathryn's gone."

Charlie nodded once. "When was the last time you saw Kathryn?" Charlie asked. He knew it had to have been the day she died since they'd found his footprints at the crime scene.

"I…I don't know."

Charlie exhaled loudly through his nose. "Mr. Boyer it would behoove you to tell the truth right now."

Matt sniffed. "She was…crying. She drove to the pond. I knew…we used to go there sometimes. She got out of the car, saying she needed to be quick. I was skipping that day, but she had to get to first period. She hugged me. I saw…over her shoulder…a man. I pushed her behind me but he grabbed my wrists and threw me to the ground. He kicked me. I tried to get up…to stop him. He put a rag over my mouth and I passed out."

Charlie nodded. "OK. What happened when you woke up?"

Matt took a deep breath. "I…I didn't know how much time had passed. I walked home and my mom was there, saying the school had called to ask where I was."

"So you didn't think to report anything to the police?" Charlie wasn't trying to be mean or intimidating, but he honestly didn't know how this kid could be so stupid or could live with the knowledge that someone was missing and he was the only one who knew.

"I…I was the only witness. I thought they would think I did it."

Charlie sighed and shook his head. He couldn't help it. "I'm going to bring someone in so you can describe the man you saw. She'll draw him and hopefully we can get a match in the database."

Angela stood on the other side of the mirror with Temperance and Booth. "This is so weird. He's our classmate! I hate treating him like a criminal," she told them sadly.

"It's OK, Ange. Just focus on the drawing. Pretend you don't know him," Booth advised.

Angela gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Boothy. You always know what to say." Charlie called for her and she started towards the door.

"Good luck," Temperance told her softly. Angela smiled again and went through the door.

After Angela finished her sketch, the four of them went to Charlie's office to run the image through the FBI database. They watched as faces whizzed by until, finally, one stayed put. "Acton Moss," Temperance read.

"Sounds like a cleaning product," Booth commented.

"10631 Runaway Lane in Great Falls," Charlie read.

Booth let out a small snicker. "Fitting," Angela commented.

Charlie faced them seriously. "Sorry," Booth apologized.

"No, it's not that. Look, you kids have done great work on this. You all are smarter than any kid I've ever met, but…I can't take you to this house. It's too dangerous."

"But-," Temperance started.

"Bones," Booth cut her off.

She turned to him. "But I want to go."

"So you can get yourself shot? I don't think so," Booth countered.

"I'll stay in the car," she ground out.

"Nuh-uh. Not happening." Booth looked to Charlie. "We understand. Thanks for your help."

Charlie nodded. "You can come back for the interrogation."

Angela started towards the elevators and Booth had to pull Temperance along. "Bones don't make me carry you," he murmured. She stopped struggling.

* * *

They arrived home and went straight upstairs, both changing into more comfortable clothes. Booth flopped onto the bed, laying on his stomach, while Temperance sat on the floor with a book. Booth tugged the string on the ceiling fan until it spun cool air into the room. "Ugh, it's so hot."

"Guess I should leave then," Temperance remarked without missing a beat. Booth laughed out loud and scooted over until he could kiss the top of her head.

After a few minutes of silence they heard a knock. "Is it alright to come in?" Hank asked.

"It's _fine_, Pops," Booth called as he rolled his eyes.

Hank walked in and smacked Booth lightly with the severely oversized envelope he was holding. "Don't give me that teenage attitude, Shrimp," he said with a laugh.

Booth smiled and sat up. "What's that?"

Hank grinned. "Open it and see." He left and Booth dragged his eyes to the postmark.

**THE GEORGE WASHINGTON UNIVERSITY**

**2121 I STREET NW**

**WASHINGTON, DC 20052**

Booth took a deep breath and ripped open the envelope. He skimmed the letter and let out the breath he was holding. "I got in," he said. Temperance was smiling, but when she looked at Booth, he wasn't.


	41. Chapter 41

**I know it's been FOREVER since I last updated this. Like actually a lifetime. Let's just say a LOT has happened in RL and it's a long bunch of stories. My apologies and I hope people still want to see what happens with this story! Please comment letting me know what you think! Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**41**

"Seeley?" But he didn't hear her. His eyes went big and his mouth went dry. "Seeley?" Temperance tried again.

"Um…"

"Are you OK?"

"Did you see….Did you see what they gave me?" he asked, limply handing her the letter.

"Yes, I did. A baseball scholarship and an academic scholarship! You won't have to pay much." Temperance bit the corner of her lip and her eyes rolled to the corners as she did a quick calculation. "Only…$1,700 a year. Much less than Sidwell."

"Yeah, I know," Booth snapped.

Temperance stood up, immediately putting a little distance between the two of them. "Then what's wrong? I would think you would be happy."

His eyes were sad as they met hers. "I feel like…like I'm stealing this from someone. I mean the baseball, sure, I'm proud of myself for that, but the academics…I don't think so."

"Seeley, what are you saying?" Temperance interjected, interrupting Booth's ramblings.

"I'm saying I don't deserve this!" he screamed as he stood up. "I'm not smart and I'm not good at anything and I don't deserve this!"

"Why not?" Temperance retorted, trying not to get angry.

"Because I'm stupid! My _God_, don't you understand? You're a genius and you can't even see how…how…how worthless I really am!"

Temperance remained silent for a few moments as she didn't know what to say. "What? Seeley, why-?"

"Don't. You wouldn't understand. I wanna be alone."

"Seeley-."

"I said I want to be alone!"

"O…OK," Temperance agreed quietly as she left the room. She flew down the stairs and grabbed her car keys on the way.

"Hello, Temperance," Hank greeted with a smile.

She calmed herself enough to spare him a glance. "I'm going to Angela's."

With a frown, Pops watched the door shut with a bang before going carefully up to Booth's room and knocking on the door. "Shrimp?" He heard Booth growl and understood immediately. This hadn't happened in a long time.

Booth was curled on the bed, knees to his chest and his face to the pillow. He groaned as tears flooded from his body and memories crashed over him like waves in a violent ocean.

"_Seeley!" his father called from the kitchen. Ten-year-old Booth gulped and scampered from his room to meet his father in the kitchen. The older man's eyes were practically murderous as he met his son's. "We got your report card today." Booth didn't move. "Well done, son." He exhaled, relieved. "Except…." His father went silent, wanting Booth to guess what was going on._

"_Yes, sir?" Booth asked timidly._

"_Except you got a C in math!" he screamed._

"_I…I…"_

"_Don't start with me, boy. Don't you dare start with me." His father slipped off his belt and Booth cowered. "You know the drill," he said, waving the belt towards the stairs._

"_Dad…please…"_

"_What did you just say?!" his father screamed. Tears leaked onto Booth's face. "That's what I thought. Upstairs." He trudged upstairs, his father urging him up faster. Booth pictured him salivating at the impending sound of leather and metal smacking tender flesh._

_He pushed Booth into the bathroom and locked the door. Booth didn't stay standing for long. He curled in a ball and cried, repeating, "I tried, I tried," as his skin ripped open and his blood stained the tiles red._

"Shrimp," Hank said again, touching Booth's back.

Booth finally looked up. "Pops," he sobbed. Hank wiped Booth's tears and helped him sit up.

"It's OK, Seeley. It's OK," he reassured as Booth sobbed on his shoulder like a little boy.


	42. Chapter 42

**42**

"Oh no, sweetie. What did he say to you?" Temperance and Angela were sitting on Angela's couch while Temperance started recounting Booth's behavior.

"He…he said that…he was…he was stupid, and that…that I couldn't see it even though I'm…a genius," Temperance cried, then put her face in her hands. "He thinks he's…worthless," she continued through hiccups. "He's not…he's not…worthless."

Angela hugged her. "Oh, sweetie, I know he's not worthless. We all know that. I think deep down, he knows that too."

"I don't…know…if he does," Temperance hiccupped. Angela sighed and opened her mouth to reassure her best friend when said best friend's phone rang. "Hello?"

She heard a deep breath on the other line. "Hey, Bones."

"How are you?" she asked.

"I feel a little better," he said quietly. "What upsets me more is what I did to you. I…can we talk?"

"Of course. I'll be there soon."

"Bones," he said before she could hang up. "I love you."

Brennan exhaled through her nose. "I love you too, Seeley."

After thanking Angela and promising her she would call later, Temperance arrived home and found Booth in their room, sitting on the bed, hands folded in his lap, staring at the floor. "Can I come in?" she asked quietly. He nodded and she sat next to him.

"I'm so sorry," he finally whispered. She remained silent and he finally met her eyes. "Please don't look so sad," he begged.

"I'm worried about you," she countered.

"Would it help if I…told you?"

"Only if you want to."

He dropped his gaze. "I don't want to keep burdening you."

"Seeley, look at me." She waited for his eyes to meet hers. "It's not a burden. It's not even your fault. We both have our problems. We help each other. I want to help you." His eyes widened slightly. "I don't want you to hurt."

Booth let out a choked sob. "I love you so much, Bones."

Temperance smiled and kissed his temple. "Do you still want to tell me?"

He grabbed her hand. "In elementary school I was having a hard time with some classes. One quarter I got a C. I tried. I tried so hard. When my dad saw it, well…he took me in the bathroom, locked the door, and didn't stop 'til my back was cut up so bad I couldn't get off the ground for two hours." His eyes clouded over as he remembered everything once again. "I begged him not to. I actually think that made him angrier." He took a breath. "But ever since then…well, I don't know. I think I got about two more C's, both in math, meaning I got two more beatings. One time he actually shouted out math problems for me to answer as he hit me," he said, now acting as if everything was no big deal. "The reason I got into Sidwell, the reason I got that scholarship, is because for three years I went to a shitty school. That's why it's not fair."

Temperance didn't know what she wanted to do more: hug Booth as tight as she could, slap him in the face, or beat his father to death. She gritted her teeth. "I want to kill him."

"Huh?" Booth asked.

"Your dad. I want to kill him."

Booth snorted humorlessly. "He'll die of liver cancer before you ever get to him. Doesn't change anything." He looked down and sighed.

Temperance stood abruptly, causing the mattress to shift, and Booth thought he'd finally done it: he'd finally driven her away by making her realize he wasn't good enough for her. He wasn't so sure, however, when she stomped back into the room with his report card in her hand. She held it up about six inches from his face. "Read me the grades," she demanded. Booth blinked. "I said read them."

Booth sighed. "A, A, A-, B, A+."

"You _are_ smart," Temperance concluded. "The evidence is right here," she said, shaking the paper.

He smiled and she sat next to him again. "Thank you, Bones," he whispered. "You…you don't know what it means to me to have you by my side."

"Seeley?"

"Yeah, Bones?"

She was nervous to suggest it, but she knew she had to if she really wanted to help him. "I think you should see Sweets." His face twisted in uncertainty. "Please. Just try."

Booth pulled her into his lap and kissed her temple. "OK. I'll try."


	43. Chapter 43

**No offense to the good people of Pittsburgh, PA. Enjoy!**

* * *

**43**

Temperance, Booth, Angela, and Jack were all sitting at the Booth house, the latter three sitting with acceptance letters on their laps. Booth had been offered a partial scholarship to the University of Maryland and, although he'd had to skip out on the baseball tryout at Penn, they'd still offered him some money to go there, though not nearly enough as Hank would've liked. Booth wasn't disappointed; although he'd started to see Sweets again, he was still more than a little apprehensive about being so close to his father.

Hodgins had been accepted to Columbia, yet he deemed New York City too crowded; Cornell, but he thought Ithaca was too isolated; Stanford; and Duke, which he thought were both too far away. He currently sat with the acceptance letters from Dartmouth, Johns Hopkins, Carnegie Mellon, and Georgetown.

"Maybe we should make a list of the pros and cons of each," Temperance suggested.

"Right," Hodgins agreed. "So, Dartmouth is Ivy League, but the town is kind of small. Hopkins is well-known, but in kind of a bad neighborhood. Carnegie is good."

Booth stuck his tongue out. "Bleck, Pittsburgh," he commented.

"Just because you dislike the Pittsburgh Penguins does not mean you have to influence Jack's decision," Temperance scolded.

"It's not dislike, Bones, it's hate. And it's just…_ugh_ there."

"Ugh?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. The water doesn't taste good, and there's nothing around. It's boring."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Thanks," he said warily, then sighed. "There's still Georgetown, I guess."

"You guess?" Angela asked, slightly incredulous. "Jack, don't be pretentious."

Jack smiled and kissed her. "You keep my grounded, Angie." Angela smirked.

"Where would you go if you didn't go to Georgetown?" Temperance asked.

Jack sighed. "I don't know. I really like it there, but isn't it a little close to home? I mean, shouldn't I be out there seeing new things?"

Booth shrugged. "You could study abroad."

"No matter what, Jack, there are always new things to see," Angela reassured. Jack smiled.

"So, Ange, what about you?" Booth asked.

Angela looked down at the letters she had spread before her on the floor. As with Jack, money was not an issue, and she was deciding between Pratt, School of the Art Institute of Chicago, and Rhode Island School of Design. "I don't know," she said. "Pratt has a really cool graphic design program, and New York is just…well, New York," she laughed.

"What about SAIC?" Temperance asked. "You could be near me!"

Angela smiled. "I would love that, sweetie, I really would, but…" she trailed off, seemingly hesitant to deny her best friend. "I don't know. They don't have the program I want to do."

Temperance shook her head, her ponytail whipping around. "It's OK, Ange. I want you to be happy. You're my best friend."

Angela laid her hand on Temperance's knee. "I know, sweetie. Thanks."

Booth leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "Um, Ange?"

"Yeah, Boothy?"

"Uh, I don't want to sound too…forceful or anything, but…RISD is, well…_RISD_, if you know what I mean."

Angela nodded. "Yeah, I do." She sighed. "It's just so far away."

Jack grabbed her hand. "What if I went to Dartmouth? We wouldn't be so far away from each other."

"No, Jack," Angela responded with a shake of her head. "It's still a few hours. It'd still be hard to visit."

Jack kissed her. "Hey, we don't have to decide now. We'll talk about it." Angela smiled sadly and nodded.

They were just making popcorn and deciding on a movie when Booth's cellphone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"Booth, it's Charlie. I just wanted to let you know that we have Acton Moss in custody. We should be ready to question him in about thirty minutes. I thought you would like to come."

Booth nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Charlie." He glanced at Brennan. "Um, can Bones come too?"

Charlie chuckled. "Sure, kid. Bring the other two as well. They might be able to add to my questioning."

Booth agreed to meet him in the lobby and hung up. "Hey guys?" Three heads snapped to look at him. "Sorry, but that was Charlie. They have Acton Moss in custody. You wanna come with me?" They all nodded and piled in the Camry.

* * *

"Mr. Moss, what can you tell me about Kathryn Barland?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Moss," Charlie sneered. Meanwhile, Booth watched as Temperance's eyes moved back and forth rapidly. His eyes moved from her to Charlie. "How do you know Kathryn Barland?" Charlie asked menacingly, shoving the picture in Moss' face.

"Charlie!" Temperance finally shouted.

Charlie blinked. "I'll leave you here to think about it." He walked out of the room and to the other side of the mirror. "What is it? Do you have something?"

Temperance's eyes were narrowed on Moss. "Acton Moss is David Harris' father."

"What?!" Angela yelled, then covered her mouth.

"The shape of the jaw, the eyes, the zygomatic arches…there's no mistaking it."

Charlie nodded and took out his phone. "Hey, Higgins? Yeah. Can you get me a copy of the Sidwell Friends School directory? Thanks, man." He hung up and looked at the four friends. "OK, I'm gonna go back in. When Higgins comes in, you look up David Harris and see if Moss is listed as his father. Sound good?" They nodded and Charlie left them to watch and wait.

"Alright, Mr. Moss, did you figure out how you know Kathryn Barland?" Moss stayed silent. "OK, what about this boy?" he asked, holding up a picture of Matt Boyer. He stayed silent, but Charlie could definitely see the anger flash across Moss' eyes. "What about him?" he asked, showing Moss a picture of David Harris.

"David," Moss whispered before he could stop himself.

"Very good, Mr. Moss. David. Your _son_."

"You…you can't prove that," Moss stuttered.

"Charlie, it's him. His mother's name is Charlene Harris," Temperance said.

Charlie blinked again. "Who is Charlene Harris?" Charlie waited. "_Mr. Moss_," he warned.

"Fine!" Moss belted, slamming his fist down on the table. "Yes, David is my son. Charlene is his mother. We were never married. I tried to get a reasonable custody agreement from her, but since we were never married it was difficult." Moss leaned forward. "I love my son, Agent Burns. He is the most important thing in the world to me. It kills me not to see him that often."

Charlie nodded. "I see. Why don't you tell me a little bit about your son?"

Moss sighed. "He was a quiet kid. He was friendly and studious."

"Who were his friends?"

"Just some kids from school: Troy, Stan, Aaron. Small group."

"Oh? Are you sure you're not leaving anyone out?" Moss paused, then shook his head. "You know who this boy is," Charlie said angrily as he again held up the picture of Matt Boyer. "He knows your son."

"Sure he does. Everyone in the school knows each other. For God's sake, the _parents_ know everyone!"

"Then you know Kathryn Barland!" Charlie yelled forcefully.

"She dated my son!" Moss yelled back. "She dated him until she started cheating with that stupid Matt Boyer," he spat.

"You found out. You found out and you followed Kathryn to the pond, where you saw her meet with Matt Boyer. Then you chloroformed him, took Kathryn, killed her with a rope, and threw her body in the lake!"

"You can't prove that!"

"But we can." Charlie picked up an evidence bag. "This rope has your DNA on it. It matches Kathryn's injuries." He grabbed a file. "We have the report right here."

"I love my son! I don't ever get to be a part of his life because of that bitch, Charlene! So when I knew something Charlene didn't know, and I knew that I had the chance to help him, to finally do something for him, I did it."

Charlie quickly took out his handcuffs. "Acton Moss, you are under arrest for the murder of Kathryn Barland. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights as I have stated them?" Moss only grunted as Charlie pulled him away.


	44. Chapter 44

**44**

The whole school gathered in the meeting house the Wednesday following Acton Moss' trial. None of the kids had had to testify, but they were there. Angela winced as she heard David Harris sniffling on the bench behind her. She grabbed Jack's arm and he put his hand over hers.

Temperance held Booth's hand as they listened, chin to chest, to friends, teachers, and family talk about Kathryn. Booth stroked his thumb back and forth across the back of Temperance's hand.

When the service was over, Kathryn's family exited the meeting house, followed by all the students. Booth and Temperance were picking up their backpacks when a blond woman that they both recognized as Kathryn's mom approached them. "Are you Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth?" They nodded, unsure of how to react. "I just want to thank you for all you did for my daughter," the woman sniffed. "Now she can rest in peace." They just nodded again and she hugged each of them.

* * *

When Booth and Temperance returned home that day they flopped down on the couch, emotionally exhausted. Booth reached over and pulled Temperance close. "I love you, Bones."

She nuzzled into his chest, savoring the feeling of having him close. "I love you too, Seeley." She put her arms around his neck and held him tight.

Hank smiled as he saw them on the couch. Temperance saw him over Booth's shoulder and her eyes widened in embarrassment as she pulled away. "Mmm, where are you going?" he asked, his head still lost in their embrace.

"Mail call, Shrimp," Hank said, interrupting Booth's thoughts.

Booth jumped. "Thanks, Pops." He handed Booth an envelope from George Washington, which Booth tore open.

"Dear Seeley," it began. He cringed at the use of his first name from anyone other than Jared or Temperance.

**We are delighted to inform you of your room assignment and roommate for the 2011-2012 school year:**

**Lafayette House**

**2100 I Street NW**

**Room 104**

**Room type: double**

**Roommate: Edward Parker**

"Edward Parker," Booth read.

"Who's Edward Parker?" Temperance asked.

Booth handed her the paper. "My roommate."

Temperance skimmed the letter. "You should look him up on Facebook," she suggested. They went upstairs and Temperance grabbed her laptop and handed it to Booth, letting him log on to his account.

"Oh, man," Booth groaned.

"What?"

"There are like 20 Edward Parkers."

She rested her chin on his shoulder so she could see the screen. "Click the first one and see if it says where he goes to school."

Booth clicked. "University of Maine. No." He went back and clicked the second one. "Christ Church Episcopal School. Dear God I hope not." He clicked again. "Aston University?"

"It's in England," Temperance supplied.

The next person listed was Teddy Parker. He had short blond hair and friendly blue eyes. Booth clicked. "Studies at George Washington University," he read. "That's him!" He clicked the button to request Teddy as a friend.

"Where's he from?"

"Let's see….Lives in Greenwich, Connecticut. Cool."

"I'm sure he's very nice," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. Just as she moved away, her phone rang. "Hey, Ange," she answered.

"Sweetie, I got my roommate!" Angela squealed. She had decided to go to Rhode Island School of Design, figuring it wasn't so bad being cold if she could get the best education and the name was well-known.

Temperance chuckled. "So did Booth."

"I'm coming over."

"OK, Ange. See you." She hung up. "Angela got her roommate. She's coming over." Booth nodded, staring at the screen. "Seeley, staring at his profile isn't going to make him accept your request. Give it time," she advised, rubbing his arm.

He shut the screen and turned, kissing her until she was on her back and he was over her. "Temp? Boothy?" they heard as Angela knocked.

Booth sighed and gave Temperance one last kiss. "Come in," he called.

Angela raised her eyebrow and sat on the bed. "OK, so her name's Naomi Bassler and we're already friends on Facebook."

Booth rolled over onto his stomach and grabbed Temperance by the waist, pulling her back next to him. "Where's she from?"

"She said she used to live in England, but now she lives outside Seattle."

"Neat," Booth commented, stroking his fingertips on Temperance's hips.

"So I heard you got your roommate as well," Angela said, logging off of her Facebook, where she was showing her friends pictures of her roommate.

"Yep. Teddy Parker," Booth answered, logging on and showing her his picture.

"Woo, he looks handsome," Angela said, fanning herself. "I can say that since Jack's not here."

"You would say that even if he _were_ here," Temperance told her. Angela laughed.

"So where is ol' Hodgepodge?" Booth asked.

Angela sighed. "Still picking between Dartmouth and Georgetown." Booth wanted to comment on how lucky Jack was, but kept his mouth shut.

Angela stayed for dinner, much to Hank's delight. "Pops, stop asking so many questions," Booth told him, embarrassed.

"What? I don't get to see this beautiful girl often enough."

Booth hung his head. "It's fine, Boothy, relax," Angela assured him before continuing her conversation with Hank.

After Angela left, Booth and Temperance went back to their room, Temperance laying down on the bed while Booth turned on some music. They sat quietly for a while before Temperance bit her lip and looked up at her boyfriend. "Seeley?"

He sat up and paused the music. "What's up, Bones?" he asked, moving closer to her nervous form.

"I think we should have sex," she blurted, then gnawed on her lip.

Booth bolted all the way up. "Have sex?" he asked, his voice slightly cracking.

"I know it's against your religious beliefs and that you already told me we couldn't but I-."

"Woah, woah, woah, Bones," he interrupted, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. "It's not that I don't want to….It's not even that I said we couldn't." He took a deep breath. "It's that…that I don't just want to have sex with you." He saw the hurt look on her face and hastened to explain. "I, um…." He grimaced; he was about to sound very cheesy. "I want to make love to you," he said, his voice suddenly rough.

Temperance's gaze snapped to his. "Make love to me?" she repeated.

Booth managed a small smile. "Yeah, Bones. I…I don't just want to, you know, do it for myself."

Temperance's eyebrows furrowed. "Do you mean masturbate?"

Booth blushed furiously. "Shhh! And no, I don't mean…_masturbate_," he finished in a whisper.

"Then what do you mean?" she asked shyly.

He took a deep breath. "I mean that I think that sex is just to make yourself feel good….It's only about your own pleasure. Making love is…is sharing your entire soul with someone. It's about their…_pleasure_," he said as he winced, "and their happiness more than your own."

Temperance smiled and took his hand. "Then I want to make love to you," she whispered.

He kissed her, and their kisses quickly became heated. "Bones," he whispered. He had ended up on his back with Temperance's lips on his neck and her hands under his shirt. "Not now."

Her hands skimmed the waistband of his pants. "Why not?"

He stopped her and forced her to look into his eyes. "Because Pops and Jared are here, and I don't want them hearing anything."

"We'll be quiet," she whispered against his neck.

"No. I want to be able to let you know just how much I'm enjoying myself, and I want you to be able to scream my name," he explained, suddenly cocky.

She smiled. "Oh, so you're so sure it's going to be that good for me?"

He leaned in to speak into her ear. "Better than you can even imagine, baby."


	45. Chapter 45

**WARNING. This chapter gets a little "adult" at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

**45**

It seemed that once their college decisions had been made, the next month seemed to fly by for the four friends. As the last few days of school were upon them, they began practicing for graduation.

They were arranged by height, and each girl was paired up with a boy her own height. Once the line was in perfect order, one of the librarians guided them, telling them how to walk out onto the porch, the appropriate time to wait, and so on. The kids went through the proceedings with rolled eyes until they finally got to everyone's favorite part—the handshakes.

It was a school tradition that once each pair got to the porch, they did a handshake that they'd developed somewhat on the fly while in line during practice. Temperance was paired up with Jack, and together they developed a handshake where they high-fived and pretended their hands were rockets, watched them in the sky, and then high-fived again coming back down.

Booth was glad he was paired up with Angela because he had the perfect handshake in mind. "Alright, Ange. So I do that first date move where I yawn and put my arm around you, but then you kind of cross your arms and look mad so I take it back." Angela smiled and they practiced while waiting for their turn.

Soon after the handshakes, though, the fun stopped. It was June, and it was hot. They had to practice standing up and sitting down, but the seats had been left in the sun for days, and were almost too hot to sit on. "Who leaves navy blue chairs out in the sun for people to use?" Angela complained.

"Maybe if you wore longer shorts," Hodgins turned around and teased.

"Don't act like you don't like it," Angela said back.

After practice the graduation speakers were announced. Angela, in what was to Booth an embarrassing moment with everyone gathered in the choir room, had nominated him to be the male speaker. A quiet, petite girl named Amy was chosen to be the female speaker.

Although Booth was a people person, his stomach dropped when he heard his name. "Great, Ange, thanks."

"Don't blame it on me!"

"If you hadn't nominated me I wouldn't have been picked!"

"_Someone_ would have nominated you!"

"Stop!" Temperance commanded.

Booth hung his head. "I'm sorry, Ange. I'm just nervous, that's all."

Angela stepped closer to him. "I'm sorry too, Studly. I really wouldn't have put you up for it if I knew you really didn't want it."

"No, it's OK. I'll be fine once I get up there." He smiled at his friend. "Thanks for thinking of me, Ange. I'm honored, actually." Angela smiled back.

* * *

Once they got home, Booth opened his laptop and stared at a blank Word document. "Boooones," he whined.

"No," she said as she dropped her backpack on the floor.

"But you're so good at it," he reasoned, sounding like a child.

"You don't give yourself enough credit," she replied, kneeling on the bed next to him and kissing his cheek.

"I love you?" he tried.

She chuckled throatily. "I love you too, but still no." She kissed him and rubbed her hand over his heart. "Just write from in here. You have such a good heart, baby." Booth smiled and kissed her again before starting to type.

* * *

"Have you heard his speech?" Angela asked Temperance. It was the last day of school, and everyone was sitting around after the last round of graduation practice.

"No. He wants to surprise me."

"Hmmm."

Temperance glanced sideways. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just a little surprising he wouldn't ask you to review it."

"He wanted me to write it," Temperance replied after a beat. Angela giggled and Temperance joined in.

* * *

She hadn't thought about it the rest of the day, but as she made sure her dress was ready for the next afternoon, she frowned. Did Booth not want her to see his speech? Was he embarrassed? Did he not trust her opinion? Did he think she was going to berate him, tell him he wasn't good enough? Her eyes widened with her last thought, and she ran downstairs, where Booth was putting laundry in the washing machine. "Seeley?"

Booth turned to her and immediately noticed her concern. "What is it, Bones?"

"I….Angela and I were talking, and I mentioned that you wanted your speech to be a surprise, and I think she thought it was weird that you didn't show it to me, and I thought that maybe you didn't trust me, or that maybe you think I'm going to hate it and be angry, and that would never happen, and-."

"Bones," Booth cut her off. "Number one, of course I trust you," he said softly, taking her face in his hands. "I trust you with my life."

"Y—you do?"

Booth smiled. "Of course I do."

Temperance smiled. "I trust you with mine too."

Booth kissed her quickly. "And secondly, I _know_ you wouldn't say those things to me like my father did. I know it. I just want you to be surprised, OK?"

Temperance smiled wider and nodded. "OK."

They both leaned in simultaneously and kissed hungrily. "I love you so much," Booth whispered gruffly, kissing and biting at Temperance's neck. He felt wild, and she surrendered to him. Without thought, he lifted her and sat her on the now-running washing machine. She let out a high-pitched yell at the sensation. Booth grabbed her knees and pulled her into him, grinding against her furiously.

"Seeley," she gasped.

"Fuck!" he said sharply, and she yelped again, heat rushing to where their bodies met again and again.

"Seeley," she moaned, and he ground faster. "Not here."

"No one can hear us in here," he replied in a strangled whisper. It was true. The washer was extremely loud because of how old it was.

"I know. But you don't want it to happen like this, and neither do I."

"We could-," he started, wiggling two of his fingers.

"Seeley."

"I know," he sighed. They finally parted, and he avoided eye contact with her, embarrassed about what he had to tell her. "Um, Bones?" he started, finally meeting her eyes.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"I…I have to, uh…."

"Oh! Sure." She hopped off the washing machine and closed the door behind her. Booth hurriedly divested himself of his jeans and boxers and, finding a dish towel he had neglected to put in the washer, began stroking himself in quick flicks of his wrist. It only took a few minutes before he spilled into the dish towel, covering his moan with his other hand.

Meanwhile, Temperance hurried to get in the shower and relieve her own tension. She knew Booth had religious views about sex, and she respected that, but she was dying to have him please her. She was so aroused that it didn't take her long to clench hard around her own fingers, biting back Booth's name.

Once she dried off and dressed in her pajamas, she entered their bedroom by the dim light of the bedside lamp Booth had left on. She smiled as she watched him breathe in and out, eyes closed. She switched off the light and climbed into bed next to him. She scooted back towards him and shut her eyes. "Bones," Booth sighed happily, and sleepily reached out his arm, throwing it around her waist and pulling her to him as tight as he could. Temperance smiled and held his hand with her own.


	46. Chapter 46

**46**

The next morning found Booth and Temperance with a chance to sleep late. However, they were both awake by nine, relaxing in bed and talking. "I know I should be happy to graduate, but I am a little sad," Temperance said.

Booth was propped up on one elbow next to her. "I understand."

"I don't like thinking of leaving Jack and Angela behind." She didn't even want to add Booth to that sentence. It was too much to think about.

"We still have the summer," he said, but he could feel her unspoken words on him like an unwelcome layer on his skin.

"That's true. " She paused. "Sidwell is also the place we met."

"I remember," he teased.

"I just mean that it's kind of sad, moving on. Even though I know change is inevitable, it's…."

"I know, Bones," Booth said softly, before kissing her. They fell asleep for a few more hours, clinging tightly to each other, before Pops woke them up so they could start getting ready.

Booth dressed in a black suit and a red tie that stood out brightly against his white dress shirt. In his pocket he placed a small orange daisy to match the girls' bouquet of daisies and sunflowers.

Temperance's dress, like all the other girls', was white. It had originally been strapless, but she added a braided strap to one shoulder. She wore a pearl necklace and silver earrings, and her hair was curled at the bottom.

Booth was waiting in the hallway when Temperance stepped out of the bathroom, and both froze as they met eyes. Temperance had _never_ seen Booth look so good. "You look very handsome," she finally managed.

Booth swallowed. "You look gorgeous, Bones." She blushed and he held out his hand and led her down the stairs.

"You guys look fancy," Jared commented. He was sitting at the kitchen table wearing khakis and a polo.

"Right back atcha, kid," Booth chuckled.

"Well, aren't you two the bell of the ball!" Hank exclaimed. He hugged Temperance and whispered, "You look beautiful, dear." He grabbed Booth in a bear hug and kissed him on the forehead, too choked up for words.

"Come on, Pops, we haven't even gotten started yet!" Booth laughed. Pops laughed too, and then they were in the Camry and driving towards the school.

Pops dropped Temperance and Booth off so they could take pictures with their friends and line up for the ceremony. Temperance could feel Booth's palm sweating against her own. "It's OK, baby," she whispered in his ear.

Booth pivoted and wrapped her in a hug. "Oh, Bones."

"I know." They didn't want to think about what graduation meant for their relationship. While it did mean growing together and experience new things with one another, it also meant not seeing each other every day, not sleeping together at night. Though they knew nothing could _really_ keep them apart, this was the place everything had started for them.

Shortly after they had finished taking pictures, they were told to line up with their partners in height order. Booth pulled Temperance in for one last kiss. "I'm so proud of you, Bones. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Seeley. You'll be great."

The procession and handshakes began, and soon everyone was seated facing their audience. The Head of School spoke and asked for a moment of silence before it was the girl speaker's turn to give her speech. It was eloquent and well-written, and Booth barely heard a word of it. Temperance was down a couple of rows in front of him since she was shorter, but Angela was right next to him. "You'll be great, Studly," she said seriously as she rubbed his arm.

"Thanks, Ange," he whispered. After allowing a moment of silence to pass after the speech was finished, Booth stood and made his way to the podium.

"I have to admit I'm a little nervous," he chuckled. "This all seems kind of sudden to me. I can't say I spent my whole life here like some of you have, or even the last four years here, like almost all of you have. But I can say I'll miss this place, and coming from me that means a lot. Sidwell is the first place I ever came to that didn't conjure up in me the feeling that I needed to pack my suitcase and get out the very next day. Sidwell was one of the few places in my life where I felt like nothing could hurt me.

"I don't like to be that person that shares his sob story with the world, because, in some way, everybody has a story like that. Every one of us has struggled through times in our lives where we weren't sure we would make it out the other side. But because I need to fill time, I will relate to you my story." The audience chuckled. "I came from a neighborhood near the river in Philadelphia. My younger brother, Jared, and I grew up with a loving mother and a strict, difficult-to-please father. The more difficult he was to please, the more I took the buckle end of a belt to the back.

"But after a few years that all changed. My grandfather came for an unexpected visit one day, and after that Jared and I went to live with him. I struggled through three years of high school, never once feeling like I was good enough to even be alive.

"Then Pops moved us here to DC, and I felt like maybe, just for a moment, I could breathe. Although I got into a fight my first week here, things were starting to look up. Deep down I didn't think it would last. The only people I trusted were Pops and Jared, and I planned to spend the year always on my guard. But that is not what Quakerism is about, at least not to me. Quakerism is about kindness, and trust, and always seeing the value other people have. It's about not just believing, but _knowing_, that there are still good people in this world. Even if we disagree, or if we're not really friends, I can tell each and every person sitting here that they have value, and that they are good inside. Some people say the drawback of a small school is that you know everything about everybody. But I think that's the perk. I know how much all of us have to give to the world. I know what great things we can all do if we just tell ourselves we can.

"That does not mean that we will not all have times where we feel that helplessness or that frustration overtake us. But to paraphrase King George VI, 'The task will be hard. There may be dark days ahead….If one and all we keep resolutely faithful to it, ready for whatever service or sacrifice it may demand…we shall prevail.'

"I wanted to end my speech by giving thanks. I want to thank my grandfather for rescuing me and for raising me. Pops, you are the greatest man I'll ever know. I want to thank my little brother, Jared, for being a light in what were otherwise my own dark days. My friends, who I am not ashamed to say I will love for the rest of my life. And, finally, to the school, for giving me a place I can always call home. Thank you."

Booth looked up, shocked to find everyone standing and applauding. His eyes welled up with tears as he met his grandfather's gaze. He noticed Angela had a few tears in her eyes, and he smiled at her. But it was his Bones who made his breath hitch in his chest. She was openly crying, but she saw him and gave him the most brilliant smile, and Booth wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold her, but they still had to give out the diplomas.

* * *

Booth smiled as he saw Temperance getting closer to the front of the line. Jack was right after her, and Angela grabbed Booth's arm and squeezed. "Ow," he whispered.

"Sorry," Angela whispered back, but Booth shot her a grin.

"Temperance Joy Brennan," the Head of School announced, and Temperance walked the short distance to receive her diploma.

"You go, Bren!" Angela shouted over the cheering. They heard Pops whistle in the distance and laughed.

"Jack Stanley Hodgins the Fourth," they heard next, and they caught a glimpse of Samson standing up and clapping.

Booth and Angela were getting closer to the front of the line, and Booth felt his excitement mount. "Angela Pearly Gates Montenegro." Angela stepped gracefully off the bleachers and made her way across the front line of people. Booth saw a bearded man in a leather jacket and sunglasses standing and clapping, and his eyes widened. He didn't have time to analyze it, however, as the next name was his. "Seeley Joseph Booth." He heard Jared yell, "Go Seeley!" and saw Pops wipe a few tears. Halfway across the pavement he caught Temperance's eye and felt his heart skip several beats. She was looking at him like he was the greatest person in the world, and he smiled softly at her and winked.

After the ceremony had ended and everyone had taken more pictures together, the kids headed back inside the school. Booth looked around among the throngs of kids for Temperance, and finally spotted her searching for him. "Bones!" he shouted over the noise that echoed off the walls and staircases.

Her face brightened as she spotted him, and she thrust her bouquet in Jack's hands before running to him. "Seeley!" she said happily as she slammed into him, throwing her arms around his neck. He lifted her off the ground for a few seconds before setting her back down. She kissed him and held his face in her hands. "I am so proud of you," she told him. "So, so proud of you." She kissed him again and he wrapped his arms around her back, holding her tight.


	47. Chapter 47

**47**

They had stayed out all night. The school had planned it, of course. They called it "Project Graduation." After changing their clothes and hugging their families one last time, the kids boarded a bus to take them to three places over the course of the night. Booth's favorite part had been the final stop: a small amusement park off the highway. Even Temperance had to admit that the 62 times in a row on the free fall ride was something to remember fondly.

Samson picked the four friends up at the school so they could spend the morning at Hodgins', and as soon as they all piled in the car, they were asleep. Samson drove them smoothly and silently though the streets and allowed himself a smile as he looked at Jack for a few seconds. He had been devastated when Jack's parents had died, but had never really shown it, except once to Jack shortly after the accident.

Jack had woken up in the middle of the night and wandered to his parents' room. When he found the bed made, he checked underneath, but still couldn't find them. Samson had just been coming from downstairs with a glass of water when he met Jack in the hallway. "Samson?" Jack had asked, hair even more unruly than usual, t-shirt half tucked-in. "Why aren't Mom and Dad in bed?"

It seemed that Jack, still half-asleep and emotionally exhausted from the week's events, had temporarily forgotten, well…everything. Samson had frozen before crouching down and carefully setting down his glass of water. "Oh, Jack," he had said quietly, and the boy fell into Samson's embrace.

Pulling himself out of his stupor, Samson parked the car and opened the back door. "Jack?" he said softly.

"Hmm?" Jack asked, blinking his eyes against the sun.

"We're home now. Would you like me to wake your friends?"

"No, that's OK," Jack replied, now more awake. "You can go back to bed if you want."

Samson chuckled. "I am awake for the morning." Jack smiled, but Samson could have sworn Jack sensed what he was just thinking. Samson nodded and quickly made his way into the house.

Jack showed Angela, Booth, and Temperance to their rooms. As soon as everyone had shut their doors, Temperance opened hers back up and went next door to Booth's room. "You found me," he chuckled as she crawled in beside him. Temperance smiled and fell asleep practically on top of Booth.

* * *

Some time later, Pops picked up Temperance and Seeley and stopped them before they could go upstairs. "Now before you kids go off and do…whatever it is you do-."

"Oh, Pops, come on," Booth interrupted.

"Don't interrupt, Seeley. And get your mind out of the gutter. I just wanted to give you these." He handed them each an envelope, which they opened to find cash and a letter.

"Hank, thank you, but I can't-."

"Enough of that, Temperance. I don't want to hear any argument." He left the room, leaving Booth and Temperance with their letters.

* * *

_Dear Seeley,_

_You have always been an extraordinary boy. You have a wonderful sense of loyalty and duty, and I am proud of you for that. I have so enjoyed raising you these past years; I can finally a say I raised a good man. You have a good, loving heart, whether or not you realize it. I want to remind you that you matter to a lot of people—especially to Temperance. I am so proud of the way you treat her and take care of her. I could not have asked for a more polite, respectful, amazing grandson than you. However put-together she may have seemed when you met her, you have changed that girl's life. You offered her something no one else did—a loving home. You are wise beyond your years, Seeley, and you have a way about you that suggests success and poise. Your passion for the things and people you really care about is going to make your life so big. Wherever you are in life, know that you can always come back home. I love you beyond words, and I cannot wait to see what God has in store for you. Happy Graduation._

_Love,_

_Pops_

* * *

_Dear Temperance,_

_It has been a true delight sharing a home with you these past months. You are a fiercely intelligent and passionate girl, and those two things will take you far. I know that you had a difficult time of it with your family, and I know you are aware that Seeley has had similar problems. I cannot thank you enough for loving my grandson. I see the way Seeley looks at you—like you're his savior. And you are._

_I know that at this moment you're thinking that I hold that role, being the one that pulled him from his father's house, but let me tell you that I could never reach Seeley at the emotional level that you have. I know that even when you are apart, you will take good care of each other. Because of you, I have seen Seeley blossom into a happier, more confident young man—someone who can trust again. And whether or not you realize it, you have grown as well. You, I think, have learned a lot about who and what is really important in life. You have a good head on your shoulders—you are calculating and brave. I cannot wait to see where life takes you. But know that wherever you end up, you will __**always**__ have a home here. Happy Graduation._

_Love,_

_Hank_

Temperance sat wiping stray tears from her face, and Booth had his elbows on his knees, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Finally, Temperance rested her chin on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead. "You wanna get some fresh air?" he asked. She nodded, and they both went upstairs to get ready.


End file.
